Just for a time
by Christina12
Summary: A Cordano fiction taking place after Season 9. Please R&R-- it's my first fan fiction. Lo and behold it's finally completed! Thanks to everyone for the supportive reviews.
1. Recovery Room Follies

Please be kind first attempts at fan fiction usually aren't real pretty, right?

I don't own anything. Well ok, I own a few things a home, a bed, a TV, a car, etc. But I don't own NBC or ER. If I did I doubt I would be able too find the time to write short stories. 

Blinking Romano opened his eyes to the stale light of his hospital recovery room. He ground his teeth briefly at the ache coming from his left arm. Instinctively he reached across and tried to work out the soreness. Nothing. His hand fell sharply to the bed. Romano closed his eyes again letting his head heavily fall back deeper into his pillow.

"Damn." He softly said as his mind caught up to his current state. He turned his head to the right before opening his eyes again. He looked at his arm willing to imagine it duplicated on his other side. It was then that he noticed the remaining black pen marks. Disappointment settling in. "Elizabeth said she would be there," he thought to himself. A barely audible, "Lizzie" escaped from his dry lips.

"Yes Robert." A breathy voice came from the other side of the room. Romano instantly stiffened. He held his breath wondering if it was only his imagination.

Elizabeth continued from her chair in the corner, "I was wondering if you were going to wake up before I went home tonight."

A smile crept up on Romano's lips and flooded his chest as he turned to face her. He took a quick breath before beginning. "You're not wasting Weaver's budget by babysitting me here are you? You better be off-the-clock. We have both seen the bitter side of Kerry." Pausing to let his cocky grin fade in a full smile he tried to continue, "I mean that red hair"

"Actually, Robert, being as I am here with you I went ahead and took the liberty of charging the ER for my specialized services," she challenged before he finished.

"Services?" He repeated slowly letting the sensuality of the word redden the checks of his favorite banter partner. "What services were you planning to provide me, while I sleep, exactly." He lifted his blanket and looked down to his body. "Now, now, Lizzie you wouldn't take advantage of a man in a loose fitting gown would you?"

Elizabeth's mind raced for something to say. Something witty. Anything. 

A silence fell between them.

Robert dropped his blanket back down and turned his head back to the overhead lighting. Perhaps he had gone too far. For the last year, since Elizabeth returned, it had not been nearly as fun to render her speechless. "Well, thanks for waiting up for me, but gee mom, I am sure it's past your bed time or at least past Ella's." Coolly he finished, "you can go now."

Elizabeth stood and stepped over to his bed, "You know Robert, you aren't my boss anymore." She looked down at his dark eyes and saw him freeze up. She leaned in closer, whispering, "you don't control me anymore." Hesitating for a moment she ran her eyes down to his lips, now only inches away from her. Abruptly she straightened herself and turned to the door, "not that you ever did."

Romano let go of his breath. "Now who is rendered speechless," he thought to himself. 

Shaking the daze her closeness brought him. "Lizzie!" He barked just as her hand reached the door, "wait." 

She turned to face him. But didn't say a word.

"Uh so did you really just stick around to see that I woke up?" He smiled internally seeing that she wasn't leaving. "You weren't beginning to distrust the surgical staff here as much as I do? Afraid they slip something lethal into my IV here?"

She walked back slowly to the right side of his bed, "no Robert, I doubt we have anything strong enough to keep you down." Pausing she slyly added, "Don't think I haven't tried."

Romano puffed up his chest, "yeah, helicopters aside, County General hasn't found a way to get rid of me yet." He looked over to his left arm. Or rather what was left of it. It was the first time he really had a chance to study it. "Hmm not bad. I mean I assumed the hacking from a hack, such as it was, would be much more ugly." 

Elizabeth touched his hand causing Robert to shift his gaze quickly to his right side and up to Elizabeth's sorrowful eyes. "Don't," he said gently, "please."

Swallowing hard she blinked back her tears. She looked down to the end of his bed and took a step back to regain control. After a beat, "hey now, I wouldn't strike ugly from your description quite yet." She looked back up to his eyes again, "I mean you only left the poor resident so much to work with you know." 

A smile spread across both of their faces. 

Eventually Robert asked, "so tell me Lizzie, did Captain America in the ER let you off in time to see the clean up?" 

"Robert I was there for the whole, uncomplicated procedure" she began. 


	2. Recovery Room Follies Two

Thank you for the reviews. You are all really too kind. Well I am adding more. Thanks for those of you who are interested in reading through my whole learning curve. Hopefully my writing (and the Cordano romance) will only get better. J 

" And all that was left was a sub-q bleeder which I fixed up myself." Elizabeth concluded. Romano's eyes were fixated on the ceiling and he was uncharacteristically quiet as she explained the amputation. 

"Hmm sounds all pretty standard," Romano began. Much softer he finished, "I suppose the place really can get by without me."

"No Robert. I didn't mean"

"Yeah, yeah, I know it's not what you meant. I was just wondering what use I could really be now." Shaking from his emotionless stare above, he turned to her face. Stoic, he finished, "Come on Lizzie, where's that Corday brutal charm you gave to that Alex P. Keaton intern."

"Alex P what are you talking about?"

"Oh right, England. Alex P. Keaton from Family Ties a presumptuous 80's television show that tried, and failed, to turn us all into soft, warm, cuddly democrats. Michael J. Fox starred." 

Elizabeth stared at him perplexed.

"Parkinson's Disease. Lizzie, really, you ought to try and keep up. I let you speak uninterrupted for ten minutes and your RIQ seems to have dropped below 70." 

"RIQ?"

"Rocket Intelligence Quotient. Look being in the ER is not going to speed up my recovery. It certainly didn't help in these past months." Through clenched teeth he finished, "and I don't need specialized treatment."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and began to shake her head. She knew this conversation was coming but she hadn't expected it so soon. She wasn't ready to tell him how much he was needed. Needed by the ER and needed by herself. 

Seeing that she wasn't going to reply he finished up the only thing left to be said. "I've already cut most of my losses why not just finish it off. I think I ought to tell Weaver to extend my week-long medical leave indefinitely."

"Come on, Robert aren't we being a little dramatic Even for you. This poetic think-of-what's-best-for-the-ER stuff is really not your style. Would you like me to send in some poor resident from Pysch to listen to your story? It's not going to work on me. I know you too well."

"Ah, now that's the Dr. Corday I've grown to love." Elizabeth flinched remembering how he had told her just that same thing a few hours ago still under anesthesia. Romano, noticing her withdrawl, tried to cover. "You **do** know me always the masochist never the bride." 

Elizabeth smiled and looked back into Romano's eyes. "While I hate to be person responsible for finally bursting that much too big head of yours already. But, we really couldn't get by without you." She reached up to signal his forehead but once touching him, she let her hand gently brush at his hair with her fingertips. Noticing what she was doing she quickly withdrew her hand and brought it to her own lips trying to cover her blushing. "They I mean. The ER, and the hospital, it needs you."

"Of course it does Lizzie. And right now I think there is a cute little blond who needs you" 

Together the both exhaled, "Ella."

"Perhaps your right. It is getting late." Elizabeth gathered her white coat which she had place at the end of his bed while she was talking about the surgery. "Goodnight, Robert."

"Goodnight."

As she reached for the door Romano found his voice once again, "HeyLizzie. Thanks."

She turned back to him tempted to ask what he was thankful for but decided it would probably only take away from the gesture to make him define it. "You're welcome," she smiled, "and don't get too comfortable in here, I plan on sending you home in the morning. You look plenty recovered." She winked and closed the door behind her.

Romano took a deep breath and let it out slowly and contented. "No, Lizzie, I won't get too comfortable," he announced to the empty room. 

Walking out of the hospital she was sure to not look up and catch the eyes of anyone. She had a lot to process. "What was that" she asked herself. Sure Robert had left her flustered and frustrated in the past. He has always did have this way of getting under her skin. But this time it was different. While she was not willing to admit it out loud yet she knew this time she wanted him under her skin.


	3. Breakfast and Baseballs

Well I really don't know where any of this is going. Shouldn't I know what I expect of a fanfic before writing it? Oh well here's Chapter 3. I figure I'll keep writing if you all keep reading. What I do know is that I don't like how the last chapter ended. Me writing commentary seems heavy handed and forced. Sorry, I'll try not to do it again.

Elizabeth knocked twice lightly and entered Romano's hospital room without waiting for a response. Romano didn't sleep much that night and when Elizabeth Corday came in at 7:12am he had already changed out of his hospital gown and was sitting anxiously on the side of his bed.

Startled to see him up and dressed in jeans she thrust forward a white paper bag and a coffee cup.

"Ah Lizzie, so kind of you to notice my room was lacking the obligatory get-well flowers. What's this? You brought me chocolates instead."

"No Robert." She opened the bag herself, "close though, a chocolate croissant." Handing the bag to him he motioned for her to have a seat.

"Still warm you really know how to make a miserable experience somewhat lessmiserable." Romano immediately started to eat as she took a seat in a chair across the room.

"You know if you had let Weaver tell your staff you were here, you would have gotten those cards and flowers you're lacking."

"Don't be so sure."

"No really, Robert. I just walked through the ER and heard your name mentioned repeatedly in thanks."

"Really?" He questioned somewhat skeptically.

"Yeah, thankful you were out for another day." Elizabeth darted out of her chair and ducked behind it as the white bag flew across the room. It hit where her head was seconds before.

"Kind of slow on those reflexes, huh, Robert?" 

"Yeah, yeah, even my good arm she picks fun of."

Elizabeth rose and walked over to him pulling with her a tray with the necessary gauze and forceps needed to change his dressing. "Alright Soza, let's call a truce so I can fix you up and send you home. My boss is always harping on me to empty beds as fast as possible." 

"Your ex-boss" he corrected as he pushed up his sleeve and held it with his chin. "By the way, for the breakfast, I'm letting that one slide."

"What?" 

"Sammy Soza's not a pitcher."

She looked up at him confused for a moment, "yeah, well neither are you."

"Not a pitcher. Not your boss. Forget what I said earlier about you making this day any less abominable."

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about that." She looked up at his eyes for a moment to see that he was paying attention and then focused back on his wound. "Since you're not my boss. And since my new policy of bringing breakfast to all of my patients is sure to keep me more busy up here in surgery" Elizabeth trailed off. She secured the new bandage and pushed the cart away. She then looked up at him trying to read his emotion before she continued.

He spoke first, "is this a pause for dramatic effect? Or are you just relishing in the fact that you'll be seeing less and less of me after today."

"Well that's just it, I don't want to be seeing less of you, Robert."

Turning to his bandage he missed the earnest sincerity in her eyes "Hey now, the arm is gone nothing we can do about it now." He looked up at her expecting a smile but she had shifted her gaze to the floor.

Trying to recover he tried again, "Well I'm sorry to say that there isn't an opening in the ER for your talents to duck and cover."

Still no smile. Romano reached out and patted her arm. "Lizzie, I'm sure we'll see each other plenty."

She looked up at him, staring straight into his eyes. It's now or never she thought. "Robert. Would like to join me for dinner tonight?" 


	4. Why? What? Why?

Ok, so I know it was cheap to cut off that last Chapter where I did. But I really was going to go to sleep. Damn that Alaskan midnight sun. Here's the next installment.

The request caught Romano off guard. Way off guard. His body tensed and recoiled as if he had been shot. "Uh I uh..." he stammered trying to collect his thoughts.

She said it. She really asked him. Elizabeth was recounting in her mind how many times she had talked herself out of it before now. But here, this time, she really did it. She had nearly forgotten it was a question that needed a reply when Robert meekly asked, "Why?"

"What?" 

"Why? I mean Lizzy before I say that I would like to join you for dinner, I need to know why. What are you asking for?" He finished a bit softer, "and why now?"

Sensing his hesitation she tried to clear the air, "Well Robert you asked me out before. Quite a long time, before. And I had said that I had a "policy" about dating my superiors"

"I'll always be superior." Romano tried to interject. But Elizabeth continued disregarding the quip.

"Now though, you're not my boss. And well it's been a while since Markpassed." She paused and saw his face fall.

"Elizabeth, I can't be a consolation prize. I mean, I can. Hell, I have. But not with you."

"No that's not what I meant I just"

But he had already dismissed the offer. "Look Lizzie, maybe it is time for you to put yourself out there. Go have dinner with Dr. Tall, Dark, and Useless if you like."

Elizabeth reached out and grabbed Romano's chin bringing his eyes to hers. "Robert, no. You don't understand." 

Romano reached up taking her hand from his face and held onto it. Squeezing it he looked intensely into her eyes, "No Lizzie, I do understand. And I can wait." He brought her hand up to lips and kissed it gently, "I've waited this long, haven't I." 

She smiled, "yeah, but"

He dropped her hand and stood from the table, "But, but, there's always something with you isn't there. Come on now. Get me out of here. I've got a woman waiting for me at home and I am going to have a lot of explaining to do. I can hear her now, where were you last night? You didn't call? You promised me a nightly stroll?'"

Elizabeth finished, "Did you bring me any biscuits for me to wash down with toilet water?" 

"Exactly." Romano smiled, "sorry Lizzie but my heart belongs to another. Gretal and I have been together far too long for me to miss two dinners in a row with her." He stopped before they walked out of the door and turned to her, "but the next time you ask, I won't say no." 

She scooted past him holding the door open as he went through, "Oh, you are so sure there will be a next time, huh?" 

"Well yeah! And I'll be expecting you to hold doors open for me even after I give into you."


	5. Dr Rocket Jekyll

OK, this might chapter might seem a little creepy but just bear with me here. OK?  I mean if I really am going to try and write Cordano-love I want to give Robert a little bit more of a spine.

Gretal whined from the top of the stairs while Romano slowly opened the door to his basement.  "Come on girl, I spent all day with you.  I'll only be a couple of hours." He announced to the enormous dog staring down at him.  Gretal gave one last whimper and then walked around in a circle settling herself down.  She slowly crossed her front paws.  Taking one last look down the stairs she saw the open door but her owner had already moved too far into the room to see.  She plopped her head down with a sigh.  

Romano busied himself flipping on the various lights, monitors, and other equipment that resided in the clinically clean room.  In the center of the room there was an occupied hospital bed with a complex computer system next to.  "And of course, the most important…" he announced to the empty room as he turned on his CD player.  Nora Jones's voice floated above the hum from the other machines.

"Good day Fast Eddie, and how have you been?"  Romano asked as he lifted a bed sheet up revealing a complex, anatomically correct, dummy whose chest cavity had already been opened.  Turning his body to the keyboard he typed in "run cardio bypass, left quad, FR-61," before centering himself along the side of bed.   

"So let me tell you Ed, we are going to clear up this blockage here and get your heart pumping strong in no time," he said professionally to the dummy.  Then with a bit of hesitation he added, "No, no, don't worry about last time.  This is a perfectly routine procedure.  I could have done these in my sleep a year ago.  With the latest innovations science has to offer, you'll see top surgeons performing these, with one hand tied behind their back, in no time.  But you're the lucky one because with me, we don't even need rope."


	6. Biggest Cordano Fan Gretal

I know it's slow going.  I don't even know if I like this story anymore.  But I'm going to try and work through all this plot stuff and then get back to the banter in the next chapter.

Elizabeth stood outside of Romano's front door holding an aluminum-covered pan of lasagna, talking herself out of leaving.  "Damn it Elizabeth you're already here, just do it!"  She inhaled deeply and then rang the bell.

"Auroog," Gretal said waking up and getting to her feet.  Gretal looked down the stairs.  Seeing the open door and hearing the music she went to the front door herself.  

"Gruff Gruft! Shluuupt!"  She barked at the door shaking the sleep out of her head.

Elizabeth leaned into the door trying to make out the noises coming from the other side.  Gretal had leaned her head down to the bottom of the door and smelling the lasagna she reared up on her back legs and threw her body full force into the door pushing it open.  

Gretal's paws flew forward and landed squarely on Elizabeth's shoulders causing her to drop the pan.  Gretal licked at her face rapidly.  Then seeing the pan on the ground, she proceeded to dig into the reward she assumed was payment for the kisses.  

"No!  Wait!  Shoo!" Elizabeth tried feebly to direct the dog away from the food.  Looking at the mess, she changed her tactics, "good job Gretal.  Get it all.  No need to leave evidence on Robert's doorstep."  

Once the mess was sufficiently cleaned up, Elizabeth picked up the tray and followed Gretal into the house.  She was immediately taken in by the high ceiling and the hardwood floor.  It was an architect's dream with hexagonal windows artistically arranged letting in the evening's light.

"Robert?"

"Grrrulff," Gretal answered indicating to Elizabeth that she ought to be following her.

"Well, OK.  Lead the way."

As the approached the rear of the house she heard two voices singing, "I can't help myself, I've got to see you again."  She immediately recognized one voice as Nora Jones but dropped her mouth open wide when she realized the other was Robert's. 

Gretal resumed her sleeping position at the head of the stairs indicating with her eyes that Romano was down "there".  Elizabeth froze realizing the informality of her practically letting herself in and walking through his house.  Nervously she thought about leaving.  But as the song ended she found her courage.

"Robert?"  she asked from her position at the top pf the stairs behind Gretal.

"Gretal?" he thought quietly.  Then thinking about it, he shook his head and redirected his attention to the artery he had just circumvented.  "Slowly…slowly…" he said quietly while intensely focused on releasing the clamp.  

Nervous that another song would start up again and she would miss her opportunity to have him hear her, she yelled, "ROBERT?"

The clamp clattered to the floor releasing the air pressure sensors to register a "failure" on his program.  "Shit!"  He spat and threw a pair of forceps across the room.

Then recognizing what startled him in the first place, he turned off the CD and asked, "Elizabeth?"

Upon hearing the commotion she ran to the stairs quickly and was bumping up against Gretal the whole way down as they both raced to him.  Once they hit the bottom step Romano shouted,  "NO!  GRETAL!  BACK UP!"  

His tone startled both of them.  Elizabeth offered a soft apology before she turned and started back up the steps with Gretal (tail between their legs.)

"No wait, Lizzie, not you," he scrambled removing his latex glove with his teeth and following her.  "I didn't mean you."

"No Robert, I'm sorry, I'll go."  She said as she continued up the stairs more embarrassed than anything.

"No, I don't wait you to go.  I was just…"

"No really I didn't mean to interrupt."

"You didn't, I just…"

Pausing she stopped and turned to him at the same time they said…

Elizabeth:  What did I interrupt anyway?

Robert:  How did you get in here anyway?

They looked at one another and smiled.  Neither one had a simple explanation to offer.  After a beat Elizabeth finished, "I really didn't mean to startle you."

"No really, it's fine.  I was just finishing up.  I just wasn't expecting any company."  He paused and thinking back to their last conversation in the hospital room earlier that day he finished, "You know when I said I wanted you opening doors for me on our date.  I didn't mean I was incapable of opening them.  You could have knocked.  In fact, color me jealous, you could have knocked and rang the bell at the same time."  


	7. Clearing the Air

OK, so I know it's still slow going, but have faith.  I am a Cordano.  I promise.  They are just too much fun to write dialogue for.  And you know I can't write dialogue if they're making out for hours on end.  (and no that's not a spoiler… maybe)

"I really hadn't planned to come in, but that dog of yours sure is persistent." 

"Well she is the lady of the house." 

Romano and Elizabeth had moved into the living room and were waiting for tea to boil as Elizabeth explained how she had gotten into his house.  They sat comfortably, which surprised them both, considering the formality of their working relationship.  She had even made Robert laugh when she described Gretal's paws lunging forward at her.  

"Well that is some watchdog I have, huh Gretal?"  He leaned over and rubbed her head as she sat up for just a moment to receive the affection.  Then with a heavy "Shufulllft," Gretal laid back down on the top of Romano's feet.  

Romano looked up at Elizabeth and took a sharp breath.  She was really there.  In his home.  On his couch.  Her knee, which was tucked up under her other legs, was mere inches from his thigh.  If he concentrated he thought he could feel the heat coming from her body.  Taking the easier road he turned back to Gretal.

"If you continue to let strangers in, I might have to send you out to pasture," he joked.

"Come on Robert," Elizabeth countered while lightly punching his shoulder, "that's inhumane.  I'm sure she could make several fine bottles of glue for Ella to play with."

"How many times do I have to tell you?  Horses are for genetic breeding, gambling, and art projects.  Dogs are for feet warmers and securit-" He stopped short thinking about it a little more, "come to think of it, I don't remember what use she is for me anymore."

Gretal abruptly stood up and walked over to a large dog cushion on the other side of the room.  They both watched her do this and smiled.  Robert started, "great now, she's sulking.  Guess I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight."

"It's nice to see your charm is met with the same warmth at home, as it is at work."

 Robert opened his mouth to offer a scathing return as the teapot sounded.  He grimaced and walked into the kitchen.  Once removing the pot from the flame he shot back to Elizabeth, "even my stove is working against me."

Elizabeth stood from the couch and walked into the kitchen as he poured hot water into the two separate cups with the bags in place.  She leaned casually against the counter as he put the pot back on a stove to cool.  

"So Robert, speaking of work, what exactly is all of that stuff down in your basement?"

"Oh that…"

"Yeah that… you haven't been skimming off County General's medical supplies over the past few years, have you?" she teased.

"I wish," he scoffed, "that equipment there cost me an arm and a leg.  Ironically had I had both of my arms I wouldn't have invested in any of it."

She looked at him perplexed hoping he would offer further explanation.  Romano hadn't wanted to have to explain his basement work until he had been able to use it effectively with more regularly.  As it was, his success rate was only at about 50% for most procedures.

"It's part of my rehabilitation…" he began.  Elizabeth was confused but let him continue uninterrupted.

Between sips of tea Romano explained how he had contracted a medical supply company to create specialized tools that would allow him to continue working in the surgical field without the use of his left hand.  

"I suppose I knew pretty quick into my treatment that I wasn't going to regain full use of my left hand.  Granted I didn't know it would lead to amputation, but I knew that I would never be able to maintain my title of "Rocket Romano" if I didn't seek outside assistance." He stopped and let the words sink in.  He had never really thought about his work really being a call for "assistance", but it was.

"You know, you're the only one who calls you Rocket? Right Robert?" 

"Yeah, well, I was hoping on starting a new trend," he delivered flatly.  Thinking about how his progress had been coming along too slowly for his liking he added, "but it might all be for nothing, because at my current rate of success, Weaver won't even be letting me operate on pigs in the near future."

"You know Robert, there is a very sensible flaw to your whole operation."  He looked up at her quizzically.  She finished solidly, "You need me."

He smiled broadly and then looked back down to teacup knowing she hadn't meant for the words to be received so happily.  "Aren't we thinking a bit high of ourselves tonight, Lizzie?  I must have thrown in some of that Romano ego boost into your cup of tea on accident."

"Ego boost?  More like God-complex powder."  She shot back with a smile, but then continued seriously.  "What I mean is, you need another set of hands.  No one performs the operations you are talking about, by themself.  You, former Mr. Chief of Staff, should have recognized that."

He had realized that, but hated to ask anyone to be a "second" in his studies at home.  Contrary to what this year looked like, since the helicopter accident, he hated to show himself vulnerable.  He stammered, "well I…I didn't want… well… I didn't want to make anyone…"

She cut him off, "Robert, of course I will help."  He struggled a bit still toying with his empty cup.  "Whenever you want," she continued hoping to make him fell more comfortable.  "And Robert," she started.  As he finally looked up at her, she finished, "you're welcome."

He set his cup down still feeling it was too much to ask, "Lizzie, really, you don't have…"

She cut him off again, "Oh just shut up and lead the way."

 He face lit up in a smile and he led her to the back staircase, "yes. Ma'am."


	8. Impatient Much?

Standing across the operating table from Romano, Elizabeth was taken in by how much she missed working with him.  His precision and intelligence were definitely attractive.  Lately, she admitted to herself, there had been something more.  

Romano looked up and caught her staring.  "Something on your mind Lizzie?"

"No." she answered blushing. 

"Well, there is something that I have been keeping bottled up."

Trying to keep it light, "Oh, is that why you've had your staff holding crucifixes for the last four years?" 

"Cute Lizzie, but no.  This is much more about the here and now. "  He completed the incision to the pulmonary artery and then let Elizabeth clean up the cavity.  "What I am wondering, is what are you doing here, exactly."

She pulled away from her suctioning and nervously questioned, "What do you mean?  I thought you were waiting for me to clear the area so you could attach --"

"No, I mean here, in my home.  I understand that Gretal let you in, but what exactly were you doing on my doorstep in the first place?"   

"Oh. Well," she focused her eyes back on the procedure, "I thought that you might be hungry."

"I see."

"And I thought, you might not really want to cook, your first day back and all."

"Right."

"And I thought --"

Abruptly Romano lunged across the table and kissed her.  Hard.  On the lips.  

Understandably, it caught her off guard and she stumbled backwards by the force.  In doing so, the kiss was broken and she knocked a table full of tools onto the ground.  They stared at one another, frozen, eyes ablaze.  

After a beat, Romano saw the corners of Elizabeth's mouth curl up into a grin.  They both offered a weak apology and Robert walked around the table to help her pick up what she had dropped.  Crouched low under the table they scrambled to collect everything.

Seeing that everything was gathered, Romano tried to stand up.  Instinctively Elizabeth reached out and grabbed for his arm.  Being to the left of him, she made forcible contact with his pant's leg instead.  She quickly withdrew her hand.  Robert, having understood the action, knelt back down to the floor.  They were facing one another sitting on their knees.  Elizabeth, who had a pan and several tools still in her hand, set the materials down to her side.  Their eyes met.

"Yes…" Robert prompted, "now that you've got me back down here. What did you --"

"I just wanted to say, that you caught me off guard before.  But…"

"But, now you're on-guard?" he finished.

"No Robert, just the opposite actually," she answered.  She leaned into him slowly, closing her eyes.  Instead of their first contact being lip to lip as she had anticipated, she felt him touch a curl of her hair and tuck it behind her ear.  She opened her eyes and sat back on her legs.  Embarrassed, she gave a little pout and looked down to the floor between them.  

Romano chuckled, "No Lizzie, don't give me that.  I just want to make sure you have your eyes open this time."

And with that they both leaned forward and slowly touched… lips to lips.  Robert's hand reached out and cradled the back of her neck as the intensity of their kiss increased.  Elizabeth's arms reached around him and held tight.  She explored the back muscles she felt through his shirt with her fingertips.  Stretching her hands as wide as she could she grasped tightly bringing him even closer to her.  Robert's palm came forward and traced a line from her neck up to her chin as he backed away from her lips.  Breathless he whispered, "whh…wait."

She relaxed her fingers and let him pull away just enough so that she could look into his eyes.  "We… uh…" he stumbled trying to get his heart to stop pounding in his eyes, "we… we might… uh, contaminate the field."

Elizabeth giggled at his choice of words, "always the professional."

As they stood up he responded, "oh no, there's nothing professional about it.  I've wanted to reach across tables and kiss you, with just about every patient we ever worked on."  He smiled wickedly at her as he closed the computer program and removed the various apparatus still in their patient.  "My concerns are strictly pecuniary."

Just before he covered the dummy, he turned to Elizabeth.  "You know... we skipped one of the most important steps here.  You never named the patient." 

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I first was demoted, I began calling it "Kerry".  I figured considering with my limited success rate, it was a win-win situation."

"Robert, that's sadistic."

"I try."  He looked over to Elizabeth who had put the last of the equipment on a shelf.  Holding out his hand to lead her back upstairs, he asked, "you ready?"

"Well, Robert, that depends," she answered lifeless, avoiding his eye contact.

He dropped his hand.  He wasn't sure exactly where he messed things up.  A moment ago he was certain that she was enjoying the kiss.  And now, with his had extended, she seemed hesitant of him all over again.   

………………………………………………………………………………………………

All right, as promised, there was bit of "action" in this chapter.  I was beginning to think I was going to lose readers if I didn't get some kind of contact happening.  Anyway, thank you everyone for the feedback.  I never claimed to be writing Rated R stuff though, so I am confused and apologetic if that's what was expected.  And thanks for everyone who said I have got the snark down.  I'm a relatively new Rocket fan so I wasn't so sure if it was really working.  Does he really use pop culture in his banter?  Oh well it's too late now. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	9. I'm Tired of Carby Fanfic

I didn't mean to make people nervous with that last chapter.  It's not over.  Now looking back, it seems cheap for me to cut it off like that.  Apologies.

Elizabeth saw his face fall and his body deflate there in front of her.  It scared her.  Seeing him crumble like that made her nervous.  "How can a person, so confident in his work, be so insecure?" she thought quietly.  But what she said was, "It's getting kind of late."

Still feeling dismissed he answered, "Oh, well I don't want to keep you."

"No what I meant was, I'm getting hungry."

As her response sunk in, he smiled broadly.  "Well, unless we plan on another operation this evening, our dinner is probably in the final stages of digestion."

She stepped past him and started up the stairs, "funny, I was just going to suggest grabbing something out.  But if you're willing to open up Gretal, I suppose it's your prerogative. Let me just go get the patient."

He reached up and put his hand softly on her back as they climbed the steps.  Reflectively, he commented, "Lizzie, you are just full of surprises tonight, aren't you?"

"Actually, I was going to say the same of you." 

Romano grabbed his keys and they headed out the door.  From outside he made sure to lock his front door.  "Hate for Gretal to have a party while we're gone." He joked.  Elizabeth smiled.  He then questioned, "Wait, what about Ella?  It is getting late.  When do you need to be home tonight?"

"While I appreciate your concern Robert, she's fine.  I finally gave in and allowed Carter to watch her for the night."

"Carter?  Are you sure that's wise?  Do you think he's old enough for the responsibilities of babysitting?"

"You're kidding right?  John Carter is more maternal than I will ever be."

"You've got a point there, Lizzie, you're got a point."  He finished as they climbed into his car and headed out.


	10. Clean Can be Scary

In the car…

"So Robert, where are we going anyway?"

"Well, it's a secret."

"Hey, I am serious about being hungry.  You're not planning anything too exotic are you?"

"Planning?  How could I have possibly planned anything tonight?  Perhaps you forgot, I've just been along for the ride tonight."

"It _looks_ like your driving?"

"Figuratively, that is.  You're not really allowing for me to sweep you off your feet, with the whole showing up on my doorstep… or rather in my basement today."

She had to admit, it was probably a lot to deal with today.  I mean he _had_ just lost his arm yesterday. And here she was spending hours with him in his home, and them having him take her out to dinner… uninvited.  No wait.  She did invite him.  Only he said "no."  Elizabeth looked down and started fidgeting with her hands.  

Sensing her insecurity he boasted, "I can handle it though.  It may be a challenge to impresses the likes of you on short notice, but I have my ways."

They pulled into a dark parking space next to a concrete building with chucks of painted wall missing.  "We're here," he announced pleasantly.

"You're kidding right?"  She made no sign of getting out of her seat.  "Robert, if these are your _planned_ ways of impressing woman. Well I…" she stammered, confused, "well, actually, it makes a lot of sense to me why you are so… uptight all of the time."

He leaned over and undid her seatbelt.  "For that, I ought to leave you out here.  You have no idea what you are about to see."

And that, for once, was the complete truth.  Robert led her into a stark, white, empty restaurant with harsh, overhead, fluorescent lighting.  He was holding her hand casually but once they entered, she grabbed a hold of his arm with her other hand.  Curling up to him she whispered, "Where are we?"

"Come on scaredy… let's have a seat."

As they took their seats an Asian woman seemed to appear out of nowhere and filled their glasses with water.  Through broken English she asked Romano if he wanted two of his "u-ural."  He nodded, and she disappeared again into the undecorated white walls that surrounded them.  

Seeing Elizabeth's nervousness across the table, he reached out and touched her hand.  "Hey, I took a risk."

"Yeah apparently, so did I."

"Oh Lizzie, don't be so judgmental."

She looked up at him and smirked, "my, how the tables have turned."  She smiled relaxing a bit.

He took that as a good sign.  "Well Lizzie, it's Vietnamese.  It's a delicate balance of Chinese, Korean, and Thai.  And if you don't think that this is the best meal you have ever had…" he smiled, "after lasagna ala pavement that is.  Then I am afraid we are just too incompatible."

"Incompatible?" she questioned, taking in the weight of the word.

"Well yeah.  If you don't love this, you must have damage to your cerebrum.  And I do have my standards in the woman I'm dating, Lizzie.  I'm more of a pre-lobotomy kind of a guy."

"The woman you're dating?" she smiled at him with questioning eyebrows.  "Aren't you getting a bit ahead of yourself here?"

"Yeah, well you never know.  You play your cards right tonight missy, and I just might have an opening for you."

"Well wouldn't that just be a dream come true," she answered dripping with sarcasm.

She smiled warmly at him.  Through their twisted word play they both knew that he had asked her to trust him… and that she had said, "yes."


	11. Dinner and Doorsteps

Ok, so I took a night off and didn't post last night.  I walked a 10K and decided to read Bridget Jones's: Edge of Reason (for the 50th time) instead.  Anyway, to compensate this chapter is longer than any other one I have written so far.  Chalked full of Cordano romance.  In other words, probably totally out of character for Robert, but hey, it's _my_ fan fiction.

By the way, does anyone want to be a Beta for this story?  It would mean reading (most likely) a chapter everyday.  I loathe going back and seeing all of my glaring typos that I have already posted with previous chapters.  E-mail me if you are interested.  Thanks!

The dinner really was fantastic.  Elizabeth was blown away by the presentation of the dish that was placed in front of her.  In a coconut half shell she was served a delicious combination of pork, bean sprouts, mint leaves, cilantro, shrimp, rice noodles, and several other things that she couldn't identify but most certainly enjoyed.  

"Robert this is… incredible."

"Yeah, well I get that a lot," he smiled using his chops sticks to lift in the last few bites of his own dinner.

"No really Robert, how did you find this place?"

"Oh no.  I have learned my lesson.  If I give away all of my secrets now, there will be no reason for a second date."

Elizabeth thought about pushing, but then let it go.  She guessed that her dinner partner was probably telling thing the truth in that he rarely had second dates.  She had certainly never heard about anyone special in the last several years that they had been working together.

Robert yawned and tried to cover by bringing his fist to his mouth.  Elizabeth, who had been staring at his face, thinking about his date-behavior caught it immediately.  "I saw that."

"I'm sorry Lizzie.  I wasn't trying to rush you or anything.  It's just been a long day."

"No.  It's fine.  It has been a long day.  Let me just get the bill and we can head out."

"Always the comedian," he chuckled and stood from the table.

"What… what do you mean?"  Elizabeth asked obviously not trying to be funny. 

Romano took her hand and led her out of the chair.  "It's on me."

"What?  How?  The bill never even came."

"Stop asking questions Lizzie, I'm magical."

The conversation slowed to a stand still in the car but neither was complaining.  It was a comfortable silence and Elizabeth found herself smiling like a schoolgirl while looking out the window.

"What's got you in such a giddy mood?" he asked softly breaking the quiet.

"It's nothing Robert." She tried to subdue her grin but to no avail.  Her face flushed red again and she smiled so wide she showed teeth.

"It's not nothing.  Spit out the canary now Lizzie, or I _will_ turn this car around."  Robert started to sputter with laughter as Elizabeth tried harder and harder to look somber.

"I was just thinking Robert…" she began slowly, becoming serious as she spoke.  "Tonight has been… interesting."

"Interesting?  That term could be used as a sign of disappointment."

"No, that's not it at all.  I just mean you surprised me Robert.  I didn't think I could have such a good time with someone…" she trailed off not really knowing how to finish her statement.

"With someone you have been trying to avoid for the last five years?"

She smiled, "yeah, something like that."  She smiled wide again.

"Oh, come on Lizzie.  What is it?"

"Well, I was just thinking about your saying that you were magical.  And I was picturing you… in a black cloak… with a wizard's hat…"

"Don't you dare..." he knew what was coming and tried to stop her. 

"… and I was thinking… you look a little like…"

"don't say it Lizzie…" he lowered his head and shook it back and forth while keeping his eyes on the road.

"well… just a little… mostly because of your ears…" 

"It'll just kill you to stop talking now won't it?"

"I mean not so much the personality…"

"Would it help if I slowed down and just kicked you out of my car?"

"And not so much the four fingers on each hand…"

"I hate you."

"I mean you have such a smooth jaw line..."

"Oh just get it over with."

"I couldn't help but see a little similarity between you and…"

"Mickey Mouse" they both said together.  Elizabeth burst into full stomach-holding laughter.  Romano tried to look offended but seeing her beaming so pleased with herself he couldn't help himself. 

"God, your beautiful."  He whispered it, involuntarily.  He didn't even think he said it aloud until Elizabeth abruptly stopped laughing and sat stiffly upright.

"What did you say?"

"Uh, nothing.  So Lizzie, did you expect this to be a self-service or full-service date?"

"What?!!"

"Relax.  I mean will you be needing a ride to your home or did you dust off that van of yours and drive to my house?"

"Actually, I did take a cab from the El."

"I figured.  And by the way I really appreciate you conserving your vehicle so I can tool around in my V-8 each day with one less driver on the road."   

"Anything for you, Robert."

Romano pulled up to her home and walked around to her side to open the door for her.  He held her hand as they walked to the door.  Robert stopped before she opened the door.  Tugging on her hand turned her back towards him.  He wasn't expecting to go in.  Elizabeth was the first to speak.

"So… like I said, I had a really good time tonight." She started stammering, "Oh god, did I just say that?  What am I?  14?  Out on my first date?  Gee, you think my dad is waiting…"

Robert smiled and brought his hand up to her face, "I'm nervous too."  She looked into his eyes and her laughter subsided as she nodded.  Painfully slow he moved forward to kiss her.  She pushed her arms forward, and placed her hands first on his hips, and then softly, cautiously wrapped them around to his back as their lips met.  It was a gentle kiss.  A small one.  It didn't last long but it was full of emotion.  He leaned into her further and exhaled a heavy sigh when his chin curved into her neck.  He breathed in her faint baby powder scent.  They stood there, simply holding one another, for what seemed like eternity.  Robert defined, in his mind, the muscles that relaxed as he stood there in her arms.  Elizabeth listened to her breathing as it slowed and eventually became in sync with his.  

"Uh… Robert," she spoke quietly, not moving from their embrace, "Would you like to come in?"

His body tensed, "actually…" 

"Please." She added.

Robert released from her arms and took a step back.  He shifted his weight a bit his knees a little shaky.  "I don't think it would be a good idea."

Elizabeth flinched.  "Oh, ok." She turned to her door and fishing out her keys she fought to get in the door as quickly as possible.  "Damn," she whispered as she fumbled with the wrong key.

"Wait, no Lizzie.  It's not that I don't want to."

She stopped fidgeting and turned back to him. "No?"

"No.  I do." He looked down and blushed.  His body was showing evidence of how much he wanted to go in.  "I just don't want to rush anything."

Elizabeth nodded.  Romano kissed her on the cheek.  "I'll call you tomorrow.  Ok?"  And seeing in her eyes, that everything was 'ok,' he walked back to his car.      

Elizabeth's mind reeled, as she got ready for bed.  Who was that guy on the doorstep?  Certainly not the notorious Dr. Romano, chief of staff.  And certainly not the surgeon Dr. Romano who lost his arm and whom she felt twangs of pity for.  This man was sensitive to her needs.  And warm.  And… exactly what she wanted in her life.  


	12. Clean up with Gallant

OK, so I hated, hated, hated Chapter 11 when I reread it.  I even contemplated taking the whole elementary school plot twist approach and have it all be a dream.  But after several days of thinking about it, I am going to leave it as is.  There is no Cordano interaction in this chapter.  You are forewarned.  I know with "A Hopeless Wound" airing tonight, all fans are hoping that new fan fiction is just full of emotional "moments."  If that's what you're looking for, feel free to read Chapter 11.  Bleck!  This chapter, on the other hand, has Romano being himself.

It had been eight days since Romano was released from the hospital and Elizabeth had no idea where he was or what he was doing.  She was fixing lunch for Ella in the kitchen trying, as she had since their evening together, to get him out of her mind.  "Bollocks" she spat as she dropped the knife she was using to cut up Ella's banana, on the floor. 

"Mommy, owie?" Ella asked from her chair.

"No, Honey, I'm fine." She responded with a smile.

Ella picked up her spoon and performed both percussion and vocals in a nonsensical song she made up.  Elizabeth pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes trying to will away the headache building.  

Just as Elizabeth placed the quartered grilled cheese sandwich and banana on Ella's tray the phone rang.  "Robert!" Elizabeth thought instantly but then, that is what she had thought every time the phone had rung lately.  And, just like every other time, it was not Romano on the other end.  Chris had called to explain to Elizabeth that she was having problems finding transportation.  She politely asked for Elizabeth to meet her at a nearby park to drop off Ella before she headed into work.

With the additional stop added, Elizabeth had to get ready quickly.  Seeing that Ella was plenty busy mashing her banana into her sandwich and pouring her sippy-cup with cherry berry punch over the mess, she head upstairs to throw on a tight silk sweater and a pair of dress pants.  Spot-checking herself in the mirror, she decided to put on a bit of eye makeup.  She hadn't been sleeping well and the effects showed plainly.  Grabbing Ella, a stroller, and a sandwich for herself she head out to the park.

It hadn't taken as long as she expected to get to the park and found herself waiting for a few minutes on a bench as Ella met and befriended a girl in a matter of seconds.  Elizabeth's smile grew wide as she thought of how easy it was as a child to make best friends with a stranger.  

A sinking feeling came over her suddenly as she felt as if she was being watched.  Glancing around the park she saw Michael Gallent, a young coworker, staring at her straightforwardly from across the swings.  Once their eyes met he began to approach her.  Elizabeth stood and met him halfway while glancing back at her daughter, who was actively trying to make the biggest sand mountain, ever, with her new companion.

"Hello, Dr. Corday."  He smiled pleasantly.

"Elizabeth, please.  Do you live around here?" 

"No, actually I was just over at… I was just helping out a friend." He stammered.  "I was actually on my way in to General."

"Ah, so was I." She smiled, "don't suppose you would like some company on the walk." Elizabeth turned back to see that Chris had arrived and joined in, pushing sand up closer to the young girls.  

Gallent seemed to hesitate a bit looking around.  Comfortable with what he saw he nodded, "sure, that would be great."

Elizabeth quickly exchanged pleasantries and pickup information with her nanny and then met back up with Gallant.  "Actually… Elizabeth," he felt awkward being so informal with her, yet with how he had spent this past week, he felt as if he had known her for years, "I wanted to ask you a few questions about surgery."

Elizabeth enjoyed her walk to work.  She hadn't really spent much time with Gallant previously, but she could see that he was committed to his work in the ER.  She was surprised to find he was also a quick study as they discussed some surgical procedures he was interested in learning more about.  Elizabeth had no idea that he had such a strong desire to eventually move into the field of cardio-pulmonary surgery.  Shortly into their talk she had noted to herself that he seemed quite a bit like herself when she first came to County General, eager to advance in any and all ways possible.  

She toyed openly with the idea of mentoring him, "I could certainly have you scrub in for a procedure if you find some extra time next week.  Just let me know."

"Thank you Dr… Elizabeth, I would really appreciate that." He answered as they walked into the ground floor emergency department and headed off their separate ways.  Seeing Elizabeth step into the elevator, Gallent looked down to his pager.  He had been ignoring the vibrations since he left the park.  Seeing the all too familiar number, he checked the board and then went into the lounge to return the call. 

"Well hello, Romeo." He announced as soon as the phone picked up.

"You call me that again, and I _will_ see that you stay in my ER forever." Romano quipped.

"Yes, Sir." 

"Did she ask about me?"

"Who Sir?" Gallent smiled and turned towards the phone, as a nurse walked into the lounge.

"Who?  Oh I see you're trying to be funny now.  Let me remind you, I don't pay you for your cracks, I pay you for your hands."   

"Yes, Sir." He answered still smiling.  

"Well?  What did she say?"

"Well Sir, we had a nice conversation about the future of the surgery department.  It seems she would like to take me under her wing… maybe sit in on a few procedures next week."

"Well… doesn't that just sound cozy?  Call me when you set a date, I wouldn't want to pass up free wedding cake."

"Actually," Gallent looked around the room and saw that he was alone again, "Dr. Romano, I think she might be moving a little fast for me.  I couldn't help but notice that she had done herself up nicely with mascara and the whole bit for our little walk.  I have never really been interested in pushy woman, but..."

"You, my friend, would be a lucky man if she were to be interested in you." Romano said honestly.

Gallent took that as his opening and shot back, "but she's not man, she's interested in you.  Why didn't you call her?"  He stopped but when Romano didn't answer right away he finished, "Why, Sir?"

Romano sighed and then bitterly answered, "Gallent, just because I have let you into my basement does not mean I have let you into my personal life.  You should watch where you step my boy.  I can find residents on every street corner of this city."

"Yes, Sir" Gallent answered before hanging up and heading back into the ER work his shift.  "That is one complex man," he spoken softly to himself, "brilliant, but complex."   


	13. A Rocket and His Dog

No shared Romano/Corday scenes again… just a pick up (filler) chapter with Romano and Gretal.  I think I'm a little gun shy to get Elizabeth and Robert in the same room again.  (See Chapter 11)  I have a rated "R" idea in my head that I would like to write.  But they are so not there.  If it happens, it won't be right away.  Haa haa… now I am a tease.

Romano passed the receiver from his right hand to his left and very slowly set the phone down hanging it up.  He was hoping to work through some exercises with Gallant at the park but Elizabeth had shown up.  He felt a strange hiding behind a tree once he saw her, but he wasn't ready to see her just yet.  After that night, on her doorstep, Romano had made the conscious decision that the next time he was with her he wanted to be with her completely.  To comfort her and keep her warm completely.  To wrap his arms around her completely.  And that meant pursuing rehabilitation with his prosthetic arm much more aggressively than he had planned.  

"I guess it's just you and me," he smiled to Gretal.  "Are you up for some catch in the park?"

"Shlruff," Gretal answered lifting her head for a moment and then putting it back down.  Gretal was contently resting on top of the heating vent that lined a wall in Romano's living room.  Robert grabbed a leash out his closet and held it in his left hand for a moment.  "Well maybe not quite yet," he said to himself as he passed the rope back to his right hand.  

"Come on you big lazy Trojan horse," he slapped the leash noisily down on the hardwood floor.  Slowly Gretal scrambled to her feet and allowed for Romano to attach her restraint.  On the walk to the park Romano tried passing the leash back and forth between his hands.  Gretal looked back and him and shook her head letting some spit swing out of her mouth.  "As if there's a need for this leash at all," she seemed to be thinking.  

Reaching the park Romano took a cursory glace around the park to see that Ella and her nanny had left.  He wasn't quite sure how he felt about not seeing them there.  He had decided on the way over that if they were there he would approach them.  Detaching the tie from her collar Gretal grabbed the tennis ball out of Romano's pocket and dropped it at his feet.  Romano tossed the ball with his right hand a few times to warm up both himself and is oversized ball retriever.  

"Alright girl, you ready to cross on over to the other side," he spoke to Gretal but it was much more commentary for himself.  Robert put the ball into his left hand and slowly closed the plastic fingers around it.  Gretal lower on her front paws in anticipation of the chase.  Romano noted that she didn't back away as far as she had with previously.  "You trying to make me look good, girl.  Thanks.  I appreciate that."  He reached back his arm and counted down in his head.  Once he reached one he closed his eyes and released his arm forward.  At the 60-degree angle he unclasped his fingers and opened his eyes.  The ball finally released at about a 20-degree angle and landed on the grass rolling until Gretal picked it up about five feet away from him.  Gretal dropped it at his feet again and stepped back into position.  

"Again, girl?  You sure?"  Gretal barked and wagged her tail.  Romano reeled his arm back and tried again.  This time it flew about 10 feet before hitting the ground.  Romano beamed.  He leaned over to pet Gretal's head she dropped the ball again. "With you as my therapist and Dr. Corday as my incentive, I'll have the dexterity to type 100 wpm in no time…" He threw the ball again and registered that it went just a smidge father than the last time, "not that typing is what I am most looking forward to."


	14. Blatantly Ripping Off DC

That day at work Elizabeth had made a decision.  She had been spinning her wheels for two weeks waiting for Robert to call.  But now, she was ready to take the rocket by the horns, so to speak.  Frankly, he was being selfish.  Elizabeth's bruised ego and pride had had enough.  Despite his argument to the contrary, he hadn't wanted to come in that night on her door step, his actions have shown that clearly.  She didn't care.  It was too late for posturing concern for his health at this point.  Too late for rationalizing he needed space.  She was mad.  And today she was going to let him know.

Elizabeth pounded hard three times on Romano's front door.  She was determined that he hear her, even if he was down in the basement.  "The basement," she said to the door, "another example of how blindingly egocentric you can be.  I offer my help, 'anytime' I told you, but no.  You have to do it yourself.  You cocky, ignorant man.  No one is that…"

The door opened and Elizabeth abruptly stopped her monologue.  Seeing Roman answer the door with a smile on his face had caught her off guard.  She cursed herself for suddenly being at a loss for words.

"Lizzie!" he blasted looking like a doe in headlights.  Confused, scared, flustered, and embarrassed all at once, he slammed the door shut.  "Oh, shit!" he spat and slowly reopened the door having not removed his hand from the knob.

Those few seconds were all it took for Elizabeth to regain her voice.  As the knob turned and started to pull into the home, she threw both hands against the door and shoved it open.  Romano stumbled, caught off guard, and fell to the floor.  Red with rage darkened as Elizabeth added embarrassment to her mix of emotions.  She thrust her right hand forward to help him and didn't recognize immediately that he took it with his left hand.  Feeling the prosthetic Elizabeth's eyes widened and she released his hand, dropping him back on the floor, "Robert!"

"Ow!  Geez Lizzie, I know it's been a while, but are these bruises necessary?"  

Elizabeth smiled despite herself and Romano took her hand to stand again.  "So Lizzie," dramatically dusting himself down, "did you come here for more than the corporeal assault?"

"Actually," she froze in a Rodin-esque thought pose, "no, that pretty much takes care of things."  She refused to feed his ego by thinking she came here to have a pleasant conversation about rehabilitation with his new prosthetic arm.  She was curious.  Prior to amputation Elizabeth was kept abreast of most parts of his recovery.  In addition to missing him on the personal level, she was seeing now that she had been kept in the dark, with his medical progress as well.

Romano looked at her perplexed.  Granted he hadn't planned this exact scene in his mind, but never once when he thought through their first meeting post attachment, would she ignore the conversation completely.  His brows furrowed and his eyes went to the floor.

Elizabeth took a step towards the still open door.  "Uh… goodbye Robert."

"What?  No.  Don't hit-and-run," he said without making any physical effort to stop her. 

She passed through the doorway and briskly turned at the end of his walkway, heading down the street.  Romano stood firmly in place in complete bewilderment.


	15. He Thought She Thought

Ugh, lots of commentary in this nearly script-less Chapter.  I hate writing this stuff.  Dialogue promised in the next chapter.

Thanks to everyone who is still reading this fiction.  And a special thanks to my new beta (who will start next week, so errors in this are still my fault,) Kayla a.k.a. Notthisoneidiot.  You rock! 

Prior to Elizabeth unexpected visit; Romano was busying himself with boxing up some of the specialized tools that he was working with in the basement.  He and Gallant had been unexpectedly successful over the past couple of weeks.  Romano was ready to take his show on the road.  Arrangements had been made to set up some of his equipment in a recovery room at County General.  

Romano had been quite surprised to see Weaver so open to letting him back into surgery.  He had simply made a phone call and invited her over to his home for her to be interested enough in his work to allow him back into the hospital.  They had arranged for him to set up with the chance of serving patients who would agree to this alternative process of surgery.  The true selling point for Romano was that she also agreed to keep their work under wraps.  With the exception of Gallant, who proved to be a very capable assist, and the OR Nurse Shirley, who was able to arrange the schedule and contact perspective patients, no one else in the hospital need know that Romano was practicing.

It was the exact situation that Romano had been waiting for since a month after the helicopter debacle.  Everything had certainly been falling into place for him… but three knocks, and a 45 second altercation at his door and Romano knew that he wouldn't be able to get any more work done tonight.  

Romano was nursing a cup of tea trying to piece together why Elizabeth had left and perhaps more importantly why she had come over in the first place.  "Shit," he cursed to himself.  Romano had showed a different side of himself when they had gone out to dinner and she hadn't run away from him.  He had tested her that night.  

Thinking back to that evening, he recalled how honest he had been.  As much as he had reanalyzed his decision to not go in that night, he knew he had done the right thing.  With Elizabeth he wanted to be, above all things, sincere.  And that night, whether it was nerves or gentlemanly decency, he was glad he didn't follow her inside.  

But tonight was another case all together.  Elizabeth wasn't pushing anything, and still he chased her away.  Granted he didn't know why Elizabeth had come over.  But once he saw her face, he felt an instant guilt for keeping his distance.  She was nothing short of gorgeous.  Her face was flushed with, he assumed, the cool Chicago air.  She stood tall, and composed.  And what had he done?  Blasted her questioningly with her reason for being there.  It hadn't gone under his radar that she had put herself out there for him time and time again.  She deserved so much more than him.  

And it was that last thought that motivated Romano to pick up the phone and call Elizabeth.  She _did _deserve more.  But Romano didn't want to give her the chance to realize that for herself.  He needed to apologize for chasing her off.  He needed to do a little chasing of his own.  He dialed her number from memory and waited for her to pick up…

She never did pick up the phone.  Elizabeth had taken the long way home.  Perhaps figuratively as much as literally.  Rather then hail a cab she had walked the two miles to the closest El station from Romano's home.  On the ride Elizabeth was able to process all of her emotions into one word…stupid.  It was the work she had repeated to herself in cadence through most of her walk.  She was embarrassed by just about every move she made tonight.  From the vicious tongue lashing at his closed door to her abrupt exit less than a minute later she felt the fool. 

What had Romano done?  Kindly told her he didn't want to go out with her.  Asked for time before they went out.  And her response was to blindside him by showing up in his home.  Granted he had been civil… more than civil he had been accommodating and charming.  He made his point clearly as he declined coming inside despite her revealing that she was without Ella that night.  But what had she done?  Shown up three weeks later like some lunatic, yelling at his doorstep.  

Robert was clearly getting along just fine.  He answered the door with a warm, near-giddy smile on his face.  He looked… dare she say, sexy.  And her shrewish response was to jump through the door knocking him on his arse.  Did she recover?  Did she act the part of the concerned friend?  No, she ignored his obviously rapid recovery with his new prosthetic arm, and left him.  What had he done to deserve any of her recent behavior?  Be honorable.  Be respectful.  Why couldn't she just get past these romantic feelings she was having for him, and be the comforting friend he had been for her through her marriage with Mark?

Sitting there on the subway she realized she could.  She could be the person that he needed right now.  She could ignore her idealized imagine of dating Romano and just be his friend.  It was the least she could do for him, actually.  She would call him up as ask him straightforwardly about his rehabilitation with his prosthetic as soon as she got home.  

But Elizabeth never got the chance to make that phone call.  While fishing through her purse for her keys, she failed to recognize a person sitting patiently at the end of her deck.

Approaching quickly from the shadows he spoke, "Elizabeth?"


	16. Teaser

Never being one to slip into "flight" mode she griped tightly to her keys and spun around throwing a powerful right hook in the direction of the stranger behind her.  Only it wasn't a stranger.  And he ducked in time to miss the blow.  

"Hey there Tyson, we've already been through the bruising part of our song and dance tonight.  Check your program… we're in the second act."

Romano gave her a half-smile that she mirrored.  After a few seconds they both exhaled, "Damn."  

Elizabeth was the first to recover, "What?  Why?"

"I-I- Uh was just thinking some things never change."

"Yes.  I was thinking the same thing."  Regaining her composure she softened, "Robert, would you like to come in?"

"Please."


	17. Dancing Elephants

Elizabeth led him inside and excused herself to the kitchen to fix some tea and call Chris.  Robert tentatively stepped around her living room and then, rather than follow her directions of making himself comfortable, he joined her in the kitchen.

"… no, no that's fine just bring her by when you are done." Elizabeth looked up at Robert giving him the ASL sign for "wait" with the hand that was not holding the phone.  He smiled and signed back, "no problem, take your time" before settling himself into a tall chair near the counter.  

"Oh… well I suppose. I mean if you are sure." She spoke back into the phone.  "Alright then, 11:00 tomorrow morning.  Yes.  I'll bring by the gift then.  OK, goodbye."  She hung up the phone on the wall and hesitated a little before turning to face Robert.  A nervous, "now what" spread across her mind.  

Sensing her uneasiness Robert stood to make himself look a little less comfortable, "I, uh, I just came by to apologize for being so rude when you came over earlier."      

Elizabeth smiled.  "Don't be ridiculous Robert, I should be the one apologizing.  I mean I dropped you to the floor twice and then ran out like some heartbroken teenager."  She froze at the choice of her words.

Romano looked up for a brief second to see the terror in her face.  Choosing to let the comment slide he answered, "well that's true…" Comically rubbing his rear-end he finished, "it's still feeling rather sensitive."  He flashed a wicked grin, "don't suppose you'd like to kiss it and make it all better?"

The comment shook her from her embarrassment and she quipped, "oh, I am sure you'll live."

"I suppose..."

Elizabeth walked past him to the stove and gathered cups and teas bags.  "Robert?"

"Yes."

"Do you plan on catching me up to date with your new appendage or are we going to just keep avoiding this elephant in the kitchen?"

"I don't know Lizzie, I've grown rather accustomed to the dance."  

The thought of him crossing over to her, grabbing her in a dance, entered her mind but the only movement made was the curl of her lips into a smile.

"Penny for your thoughts, Lizzie?"

"It's nothing," she answered shaking the thoughts away.  "OK, Robert well if you don't want to talk about your…" she pointed to his arm as he finished…

"Sudden change in center of gravity."  

"Yeah… well what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I was hoping to do something with our mouths that didn't necessarily involve talking."

Romano watched her blush to a nice orange-pink hue, and then smirked to himself.  "It's almost too easy," he thought.

Elizabeth recovered quickly hoping he hadn't noticed her eyes drift to his lips, "Dinner, huh?"

"You know, your knowing me so well, kind of takes the fun out of it."

"Well, I try."  She smiled.

"So, I couldn't help but notice you were Tupperware-less when you appeared on my doorstep.  Is Gretal the only one you cook for now?" he stuck his bottom lip out in a pout.

"Yeah, well she would probably be more appreciative.  And besides, I don't see you bringing me dinner either, Robert.  I'm not so domesticated that I won't let that one slip by."

"Hey, hey now, I am in touch with my inner lesbian.  Don't mistake me; I'm a fan of the woman's movement.  I say the faster they move the better.  I've read my Sharon Olds."

"Who?"

"Nevermind.  What I mean is, do you have a plan for getting something to eat?" He raised his left arm and pointing to the space where a watch _would_ be he finished, "my accessory here says it's just about dinner time.  When are you expecting Ella?  I'd kind of like to see the 'ole chip off your shoulder."

"Oh, well I actually agreed to let her spend the night at Chris's.  They are having a little slumber party for Chris's niece's birthday."   

"So it's just the two of us again." He winked, hoping to make her squirm again.

But she had seen this one coming and grabbed her jacket leaving the unused boiled water for tea to cool on her stove.  "Yup!  But this time, I'm driving."

"I wouldn't have expected it any other way." He answered following her to the van. 


	18. Merlot and Doorsteps

Robert and Elizabeth were finishing up their pasta, settled in a quiet booth in the far corner of a dark Italian restaurant.  "So, Robert, what do you know about that ER resident, Gallant?"

"Uh, not much… kind of quiet… former military right?  Hasn't lost any patients yet. No real trouble.  He's rather nondescript."  He lied.  Romano had resolved to be honest with Elizabeth but he just wasn't quite ready to tell her about his move back into the hospital.  

"I was thinking about offering him the cardio-pulmonary fellowship.  I know I am only acting chief of surgery so I was hoping to get your input.  He's just finishing up his fifth year and I think a lot of doors will open for him soon.  I'd hate for us to lose him to Rush."

Romano mulled over in his mind the advantage to having Gallant have a legitimate reason for being on the third floor.  It would certainly be easier for him to sneak in and out of Romano's room.  "Well he certainly has the hands, and the discipline for it."

"Oh, so you _have_ been paying attention done there in the ER, huh?"

"Look Lizzie, all I am saying is that regardless of the current state of affairs, my best interests will always lie with surgery.  Everything that is important to me is there."

"I'm touched."  

"Yea, well for once it's not about you.  Everything that I have trained for, everything that I have put any really effort and energy into has lead to my being a better surgeon.  And I am good.  The best, really…"

Elizabeth waited for the retraction.  The admission that he "_was _the good surgeon" or that he "_was_ the best."  But it never came.  That insecurity that she had observed a handful of times this past year was gone.  This honesty without the doubling of self-doubt was a new side of Robert.  One more side for her to deny her feelings about.  Sitting with him, like this, made it all the harder for her to just be a good friend.  "You are the best Robert," she confirmed.

He looked up at her as she interrupted his monologue.  "Well," he smiled, "maybe one of the best."  Elizabeth returned the smile.  

Romano raised his glass of merlot into the air, "To the two best surgeons this restaurant… this city… and hell, this world has to offer."

Elizabeth raised her glass gently clinking it to his, "to us."

"To us." he softly repeated.  He kept his eyes locked on her as he drank down the wine.  He set down his glass to the table with a sigh.  "Well, Lizzie, are you ready to head out?  I don't think they have a bed and breakfast here, but maybe we should ask.  Sir?"  He motioned for the waiter.  Romano waved her off when she offered to pay the bill.  Once he put the cash in Elizabeth grabbed the ticket and cash mumbling the numbers.  Then clearly she said, "30% huh?  How very unexpected."  

"Yeah, well I used to be on the darker, service side of restaurants myself."

"You're kidding me," Elizabeth spit.

"What you think I have always been this talented?  Oh. No Lizzie, rest assured, there was a time when I had to get by on just my devilishly handsome face and charisma." He shivered, "that is a memory I prefer to leave well hidden beneath the years of my spouting verbal abuse to those who deserve it."

"Oh I think it goes beyond those who deserves it." Elizabeth laughed.

Romano smiled broad.  It had been a while since he first realized that Elizabeth laughing was just about the most poetically stunning thing he had ever seen.  But even now, it still took his breath away.  If she could have suddenly regained her composure and seen him looking at her, there would be no question of his feelings. 

He quickly gathered up their coats for fear of being caught staring so vulnerably.  "Ready to blow this Popsicle stand?" he winked.

She hesitated.  "Yes and no…"

He froze and slowly raised his eyes to meet hers, "yeeeeeeeeeeeees?"  

"Well, speaking of popsciles…"

He continued to gather their stuff and stood.  Helping her on with her jacket, "let's leave the flan and fried ice cream here… I have another idea for dessert."

"Well…" she motioned for him to step ahead of her, "lead the way."  

"No really ladies first."  Elizabeth walk away from their table with Romano at her heels.  When she arrived at the door she tried to push, the pull-to-open door, open.  Romano who hadn't been paying attention clumsily bumped into her.  Taking a step back he instinctively grabbed her waist and pulled her with him.  Before letting her go, he inhaled deeply into her hair, closing his eyes.  His scenes filled with that same baby power scent that had make his knees wobbly weeks before on her porch.  

Elizabeth didn't pick up on his movements and instantly felt embarrassed for having him bump into her.  "I… Uh… first time with this door.  Doors can be tricky sometimes."  She hoped that she sounded more funny than stupid.

Romano leaned around her placing his left hand at the small of her back and pulled open the door with his right, "please, allow me."

She quickly walked through, hoping to forget all about the not-being-able-to-open-the-door moment.  And pulled her jacket tighter around her.  "Wow, you really did work as a door-opening bus boy before, didn't you."

He was disappointed that she hadn't leaned into his touch.  In fact, she had practically run through the door away from him.  Romano figured any romantic feelings she had developed for him had passed.  All those times she had blushed, he rationalized, was probably just uncomfortable pity.  "Hey, that's "wait staff" to you."

"Oh yes, my apologies."


	19. Truth and Consequences

Robert and Elizabeth swung by a grocery store and picked up a pint of Cherry Garcia ice cream before they headed back to Elizabeth's home.  Elizabeth went into the kitchen to gather spoons and bowls while Robert went through her DVD/video collection.  When Elizabeth reappeared in the living room Robert was putting a Tracy Chapman CD into the stereo.

"No movies caught you eye?" she asked.

"Nah, I already have those 'Sponge Bobs' at home."

Elizabeth smiled up at him before setting down the tray of supplies with the ice cream still unopened.  Robert raised his eyebrows at her, "you weren't expecting me to scoop for you, were you?  Like I said my service days are long gone."

"No, actually, I was thinking that you should _earn_ your ice cream."

"Oh really?" 

The words slid out with enough sexual tension that Elizabeth shivered a bit.  "He's taking the bait," she grinned to herself.  But what she said was, "I thought we could play a game of truths."

"Truths?"

"Like truth or dare but without the dares.  In this game the object is to ask a personal question that I can't, or won't, answer.  For every question I refuse to answer, you get a scoop of ice cream."

"I don't know Lizzie, taking the dares out is really like open heart surgery with a butter knife.  I mean sure it could be done, but what's the point?" This was definitely a game Robert did not want to play.

Elizabeth looked up at him disgusted with the image and then finished, "afraid you won't get any ice cream?  All right, I'll spot you a scoop.  I'm pretty good at this, I'll have you know."

Robert took the bowl with a small scoop in it and gave in, "fine, you first.  I got my scoop."

"Ok…" she thought for a moment of where to start; nothing that would make him toss away the game but nothing too easy either, "What did you wish Santa would bring you most growing up?"

He hesitated for a moment not sure how seriously he wanted to play this game of hers.  He wasn't _that_ interested in the ice cream and figured he could always refuse to answer later.  "I asked for a guitar for at least three years straight at every Christmas, Birthday, Easter, grocery shopping trip, and so on."

"Really?  Why a guitar?"

"Nope, one question.  My turn.  What did you wish for last Christmas?"

"Ha!  Amateur!  I wished for more time with Ella."

"My turn." Elizabeth laughed as she leaned back further into the chair.  Sitting across from him she stretch tall and crossed her legs in a sweeping motion oozing confidence.  "Do you play the guitar now?"

"Yes.  My turn."  Romano smiled to himself.  She asks me a yes/no question and calls me an amateur he thought to himself.  "Aside from Benton, and Greene obviously, who else have you seen socially?"

Elizabeth leaned forward and scooped some ice cream into his bowl.  Robert laughed.

"OK, Robert…" she settled back into her chair, "have you ever been in love?  And Gretal doesn't count."

Robert thought the question over in his mind for a moment and then lowering his eyebrows at her clearly showing his reluctance to respond.  Then he answered, "yes."  He looked at her questioningly, "have you ever broken someone else's heart?"

Elizabeth solemnly looked down to the floor between them.  "Yes," she answered softly.  Taking a deep breath she regained her composure.  "Who was she?  The woman you fell in love with."  

Romano looked around the room searching for an out, "no dares, huh?"

"Nope… only truths."

Robert shrugged his shoulders and leaned forward scooping some ice cream into her previously unused bowl.

As the evening wore on they put the melting ice cream into the freezer and decided they would just keep track of the IOUs.  The later into the night it got, the less and less questions they refused to answer.  Both of them yawned occasionally but neither offered, or suggested, that they stop the conversation.        

Whether it was lack of judgment do to sleep, or simply overwhelming curiosity, she made a bold move.  "Why didn't you tell me about your arm?"

Romano looked down to his right arm, trying to be comical; he turned it around a few times, "what was I supposed to tell you?"

"I'm serious Robert, why didn't you tell me that you were getting the prosthetic so soon.  I would have liked to help you though some rehabilitation exercises."

Sitting across from him, he could see the sincerity of her question.  The pain.  The care.  Romano blushed.  He hesitated before finally admitting, "Lizzie, you have seen enough of my… struggle… over the last year.  I… I needed to get through this without you.  I wanted… to have you just see the results… not the work to get to this point."

"Robert, I never asked you to hide--"

"What do you miss most about Mark?" Romano asked cutting her off.  

"Umm…" She gathered her thoughts.  Robert didn't want to talk about his arm, and she knew better than to push.  They were getting along so well she was fearful that he would run if she gave him any more pressure.  "Back scratches… definitely."  

"Scratches up your back?  Well Elizabeth, I had no idea?  Hmm this suddenly has become much more interesting."

"No… just back scratches.  When I was young I used to get them from my mom when we were all settled around the TV.  After Mark and I moved in together he used to scratch my back while I read, before we went to sleep.  I miss that most.  Sad, huh?"

Romano shook his head. "No, it's perfect," he whispered.  With the lateness of the night getting to him he just couldn't resist.  "May I?" he asked kicking his shoes off and leaning against the arm of the couch.  He lifted his left leg up onto the sofa.  He then patted the sofa area between his legs.

Elizabeth held her breath as she crossed over to him and sat down criss-cross applesauce (a.k.a. the non-politically correct term, Indian-style) in front of him.  He reached his right hand up tentatively and started to scratch.  Her eyes fluttered closed and she leaned against his touch.  His nails caused a rampant rush of sensitivity up and down her back.  The warmth filled her completely.  Soon her neck got heavy and her head rolled back abruptly.  Robert reached up and pushing his fingers into hair he held up her head, "hey you falling asleep on me?"

"Nnnooooo…" she exhaled a bit sultrier that she had realized and stretched her legs out.  She scooted back so the hypersensitive area of her skin that he was focused on leaned against his chest.  "My turn," she announced.  Robert froze not really sure where he should put his hands… not really sure if he should breathe.  After a beat of silence, caused from Elizabeth trying to come up a question, he placed his arms around her waist and laid his hands gently on her legs.  Relaxing, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath into her hair.  He was thankful that he too was getting pretty tired.  He figured if this had happened earlier in the night he wouldn't have been able to control himself, or rather, his self.

"Ok… my question… what were expecting… would happen… between us… tonight?" she could barely get the question out, but Romano waited patiently holding in his desire to interrupt.

"Umm… this…" He laid his hands flat on her thighs to indicate the closeness of their seating.  "Is much more than I was expecting."  She smiled broad, but with her back against him, he didn't see it.  He needed to know.  He closed his eyes and risked everything, "My turn.  What are you hoping… will happen… between us tonight?"


	20. Answers and Questions

Thank you everyone for the reviews.  _Merrymime_… I do it because I get a kick out of torturing others… how very Romano of me.  BUT YOU can't talk.  Do you know how many times I check to see if you have updated "Oh What Webs We Weaver" each day?  It's too embarrassing to admit.  _Tosh_… sorry to disappoint but I am all about writing misunderstandings.  I hope you don't hate this next chapter too much.

Elizabeth looked around the house.  She knew that how she answered Romano's question could change their relationship forever.  She saw a picture of Ella on her desk.  Romano didn't even know her.  Ella was everything in her life… outside of Romano.  She didn't want to have these two worlds separate.  It wasn't fair to Romano, Ella or herself to make any decisions without Robert and Ella spending time together.  But how would Romano feel?  It's no surprise that there was no love lost between Romano and Mark Greene.  Would Robert hold that against Ella?  Elizabeth knew that Robert was good with kids at the hospital but this was different.  This was her Ella.  Elizabeth had no idea how to verbalize her thoughts and struggled to say the right thing.

The lengthy pause didn't bother Romano.  He knew it was a loaded question.  Perhaps it was even a little unfair of him.  By sitting there with Elizabeth's body curved into his own, he didn't care if she ever answered.  If it were up to him they would stay here on the couch all night.  Perhaps not in this exact position all night… in fact his left leg, which was squished up against the side of the couch, was starting to fall asleep.  Romano tried to focus all of his mind power willing his leg to stop twitching.  He flexed his calf a couple of times hoping Elizabeth didn't notice his _minor_ discomfort.

"Robert?"  She started, "I don't really know how to answer your question.  There is something missing here."

Romano stiffened, _something missing _he repeated in his mind.  _It was too soon.  Hell Mark had died less than a year ago.  I am so much stronger when she's not there in my arms, against my chest, her hair brushing…  Ah! Stop it Robert.  I should leave._  He repeated, this time out loud, "I should leave."

Elizabeth turned her face to him but didn't sit up.  "Leave?  No Robert, I just need… well… I mean… I just want…"

Romano got to his feet somewhat aggressively.  "Lizzie, you don't have to tell me what you want and what you need.  Obviously I have overstayed my welcome, and I apologize for that.  I won't let it happened again.  I don't mean to be a complication in your life…"  Romano wasn't even sure what he was saying, he just knew he had to get out of there.  He had relaxed, completely with her, and she said he wasn't enough.  He couldn't keep doing this to himself.  It hurt to be shut out of her life before, and now… now that he knew her so much more... Now that he had fallen that much more… he had to get out of there.  He was finding it difficult to breathe.  He walked out of the living room.  As his hand reached the door, he turned back to her.  He could leave hastily.  He knew he would regret it if he left without saying anything else, "Elizabeth, I… I enjoy your company.  I want to be near you… I can't help it." He smiled weakly, "but perhaps we ought to keep our relationship in the hospital."

"No Robert, don't go."  Her breathless, dripping with emotion, plead broke his tough exterior.   

He walked back into the living room but stopped short of any real closeness to her.  "Lizzie, I think it would be best if I just left."

"Well Robert," she stood up and walked over to him.  It took all the strength left in her to finish, "once again, you're wrong."  Her hands flew up cupping both side of his face.  Confusion and nervousness displayed madly on his face.  She leaned forward and kissed him.  A tear spilled onto her cheek but she didn't wipe it away.  She knew that if she backed away from the kiss Romano wouldn't hesitate to take the _out_.  A second tear was squeezed out of her eyelids.

Despite the blaring reservations coming from his head, Romano felt himself reach up to her, tangling his fingers in her hair.  He could feel moisture against his cheek.  It was cool again the passionate warmth coming from their faces.  He then felt the moisture from her mouth… too much moisture.  It finally registered, in him, that she was crying_.  What have I done?  This isn't what she wants._  He stopped kissing her abruptly and pushed her away.  Perhaps a little too strongly.  She stumbled, mouth still open… shocked.

He could see her tear tracks clearly.  "DAMN IT, ELIZABETH!  I can't do this.  I can see what this is doing to you."  He reached up and gathered a tear to his finger.  Elizabeth leaned into his touch.  He regarded her intensely… so innocent… so kind.  She was everything caring and humble that Robert could never be.  He recognized his emotion as jealousy.  "Goodbye." He announced firmly and took his leave before she could find the words to make him stay.  


	21. 2nd Biggest Cordano Fan Ella

Elizabeth was exhausted.  Her nanny had been on vacation for a week and it seemed she was the only surgeon ever scheduled at County General.  Being acting Chief of Surgery, she knew that they were short staffed and that she should hire another surgeon, but she just couldn't bring herself to replace Dr. Romano.  She felt awkward in this position… clerical work was never her strong suit.  During her residency, she found herself forgetting a couple of patients at one point, and it has haunted her ever since.  Just in these past couple if weeks she had thought that there were people in rooms on her floor without scheduled surgeries.   This was ridiculous of course, Shirley was in charge of scheduling and she was nearly flawless.  It was probably just the lack of sleep. 

She often rationalized, that there was the one good thing about being this busy.  She hadn't had too many chances to the think about the last time she had see Robert.  In was nearly a month ago now.  And while she was quite upset in the beginning as time drew on she realized that their relationship was a selfish one… a guilty pleasure.  As strong as her feelings were for Robert, she was somewhat relieved that he left that night.  With the anniversary of Mark's death on the horizon she had been feeling lonely.  But Elizabeth wasn't alone in this world.  Robert and Ella hadn't spent any significant time together and Elizabeth knew that she could never be happy with someone who didn't absolutely love Ella.  If it were ever to happen between Robert and Elizabeth, Robert was going to have put forth genuine effort to make Ella a part of his life.  Robert hadn't even put forth the effort to get in contact with Elizabeth since that night in her living room.

Elizabeth was disappointed when she walked into hospital's daycare center.  Ella hadn't taken a nap earlier and the staff explained that she had just crashed after a very cranky last half hour.  Elizabeth knew that she wouldn't be able to carry her daughter on her chest all the way home.  Like most young children, when Ella was sleeping she weighed about three times her normal weight and raised her body temperature at least double what it is supposed to be.  Having Ella in that state, resting against her, was sure to put Elizabeth out before the first El transfer.  

She gathered Ella into her arms and headed back up to her office.  She figured a power nap would add wonders to her disposition.  Unfortunately that too was not in the cards.  Maintenance needed to install new energy saver lights and they were not at all interested in coming back despite her yawned request.

Elizabeth decided to just steal away to unoccupied recovery room.  Down at the end of the wing there were a couple of empty rooms.  She was thankful that the room she choose was next to a closed off room for repairs.  It would be absolutely silent.  Not that this was a problem she needed to worry about.  Less than five minutes after she settled Ella and herself into a lowered hospital bed, she was softly snoring.  

Romano was in his makeshift office at County General.  He had been successful in flying under the radar for the last two weeks.  He was actually quite surprised how easy it was to sneak into his room a few times a week.  So far he had been able to keep the number of people at the hospital who knew of his presence under five.  The three who were essential to his work: Gallant, Weaver, and Shirley and one who had sworn her secrecy, Susan Lewis.        

Tonight Romano didn't have a surgery scheduled and let Gallant head out for the day.  Romano was sitting quietly at his computer sending e-mail updates about his progress in the operating room.  Once he had been let back into the hospital he had begun researching ways in which he could get reimbursed for some of the medical equipment that he had self-financed.  He had a few leads but no checks had been sent to him yet.

He heard a door open and close.  He froze.  Interesting, he thought the only occupied rooms were on the other side of the registration desk.  Nah, it must have just been his imagination.  He reread the last sentence he typed and heard a door open and close again.  It sounded like it was the door just next to his.  Couldn't be.  He reread the sentences again.  Open.  Close.  Curiosity got the better of him and he walked over to his door and peaked out.  He saw the door next to him open about six inches and then close again.  He looked over to the nurse's desk and saw it unoccupied.  "Shirley must be screwing around with me," he thought.  He quickly moved to the door and waited for it to be cracked again.  Slowly it was pushed open.  Romano grabbed the handle and threw it open.  A smiling little blond girl stumbled out, falling to the floor.  He glanced into the room for a brief second seeing Elizabeth asleep on a bed on the floor.  Reaching down to help the door-opener up, the door closed.  

"Ella?"  He asked.  And the little girl looked up at him taking his hand to stand back up.  Romano tried to drop her hand once she was at her feet but Ella held strong.

"Upah" she said reaching up with her free hand.  Robert squatted down to take her into his arms.  She squealed once she was sitting in the hook of his right hip.  She pointed down to his left hand.  "Dolly" she giggled.

He looked down to his hand to see what was so funny too her.  Piecing it together he smiled wide and gently bumped his forehead against hers.  "Yup Ella, just like a Barbie doll."

Susan came up behind him, "A Barbie doll, Robert?"  She had a way of appearing out of nowhere at the most inopportune times.  Or, looking at her point of view, the **most **opportune moments.  

He looked at Susan and then back at Ella, pulling her close so their heads were touching again, "I mean, just like a manly G.I. Joe Doll."  Ella giggled not because of what he said but because it looked like he had one eye.  She wrapped her arms tightly around the neck of her dolly with one eye.  

Romano's heart boomed in his ears.  Having Ella's pudgy arms enclosing about his neck filled his heart and made him feel like some kind of superhero.  He hadn't felt this good in… well in a month since he was last with her mom.  Romano turned his head slightly to Susan and tried to make eye contact without pulling away from Ella.

"Alert Weaver, I think it's time I come out of the closet."  

Susan laughed, "Well finally, Robert, the ER nurses know I've been keeping a secret.  They are ruthless."  

Romano wasn't listening as his attention was turned back to Ella who was now rubbing the top of his head and placing her fingers to her lips absolutely giddy at the feeling.  Susan started to walk away.

"Lewis!"  He barked.  "Can I get you to do something else for me?"  

"Sure Robert, I live to serve." 

He didn't recognize (or didn't care to acknowledge) the sarcasm.  "Can you make sure Shirley tells Elizabeth that Ella's with me, once she wakes up?"

Susan was going to tell him she's not his secretary, but seeing him happily walk back into his room while faking pouty-faces at Ella, she went ahead and completed his task.


	22. Title Track

Robert and Ella had busied themselves with coloring in admin work-up papers.  The outlined drawings of bodies, which normally were only marked upon to indicate places of pain, were being made over as the two of them took yellow, blue, orange and pink highlighters to add clothes and hair.  OK, well Robert was adding hair and clothes, Ella was drawing circles.  

"grugg lib sooksh" Ella announced holding up a completed paper to Romano.

"Very Nice Ella, I like your use of light and dark there in the corner." He assessed.  

Robert watched as Ella's eyes began to droop.  The nap that she had woken up from had clearly not been long enough.  Robert chuckled to himself, just like her mother, this girl is all about overextending herself.  "Ella being as I happen to be the most medical trained in this room, I feel the need to point out the dangers of not paying heed to your circadian rhythms.  Why, there were case studies done several years ago with these rats in tubs of water…" Ella yawned again and got to her feet.  Robert watched her stumble a bit and then fall against his right arm.  Romano lifted his arm letting her snuggle up next to him, "that, my friend, is exactly what I am talking about.  Clumsiness is a tell-tale sign of inefficient REM."  

Romano picked her up and held her safely against his chest.  He figured it would probably only take a few minutes of rocking before she would give into her sleepiness.  He didn't want to wake Elizabeth and figured if he could just get Ella asleep he might be able to sneak her back into her mom's bed without disruption.  He let his mind relish the mental image he had captured of Elizabeth asleep in the room next to him.  She has been working so hard these last few weeks.  She was like a machine.  She had taken to her added job duties with a vengeance.  In many ways she had become the carbon copy of himself in the position as Chief of Surgery.  Romano knew he should be complimented by it, but the truth is it worried him.  Romano had seen, in the past year, the problems of detaching yourself from your co-workers.  When he was in charge, he used his elevated professional position to keep everyone at a distance.  If he had it all to do over again, he would show more respect for his fellow chiefs.  Weaver, he hated to admit, was doing a good job at that.  After all, she had let him practice again.  Romano had previously realized that if their roles were reversed, Kerry would be as far away from the hospital as Romano could have kept her.  

All of this self-actualization didn't help him figure out Ella though.  Twenty minutes after standing up with her, he found that he didn't know Ella as well as he thought.  He tried everything from pacing back and forth, bouncing her lightly, to full out ballroom dancing with her.  Defiant to a fault, she continued to reach her hands up play with his collar, his nose, and the top of his head, in between rubbing her eyes and showing other signs of how tired she really was.  As a last resort he flipped office lights off and stop moving around.  Ella froze with one thumb in her mouth and the other one squeezing his ear wondering what her one-eye dolly was doing.  

With a voice barely louder than a whisper he began to sing, "Is it ok if I call you mine?  Just for a time.  And I will just fine…" It was one of the first songs he had learned to play once he got his guitar at 16.  The musical **Fame** was a huge success and the song just struck a personal chord with him at that time in his life.  In this situation, holding this precious little girl snuggly to his torso, the lyrics took on a whole different meaning for him.  

Ella's only movement came from the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed warm air against his neck.  But Romano dared not risk making any assumptions.  When he finished the song, he simply started it again.  Finally he felt her sink heavier against his chest and he knew that she had fallen asleep.  He held her to him, gently rocking back and forth, even after he had confirmed she was slumbering.  The stillness of the room was having a similar effect on him and he decided that after he brought Ella back to Elizabeth he would go home for the night.  Of course he wasn't in a rush to turn the lights back on and sneak back out of the hospital.  He was glad that Ella discovered him, or rather he discovered her, an hour before.  Romano was ready to stop sneaking around.  He knew that he couldn't come forward right away, but he had put his plan in motion by asking Susan to tell Weaver he was ready.  "Yes, by this time next week," he thought to himself, "I will be out of this room permanently."

Blinking away the light, he stepped out into the hall before very slowly entering the room next to his.  Elizabeth was still sleeping in the exact same position as earlier, on her side facing the door.  He cautiously walked over to her and placed Ella down in front of her.  Ella instinctively curled into her mom's body.  And Romano noticed a soft smile spread across Elizabeth's face but she didn't wake up.  Knowing it was foolish of him he stood there staring at them for a few lingering minutes.  "To think, all of this could have been mine," he thought to himself (his mind ripping off BBC's version of Jane's Austin's Pride and Prejudice.)  He eyes slowly traced every line and shadow of this sleeping couple.  Having spent the last 20 years studying the human body it struck him how beautiful it could still be for him.

Romano's mind had turned to leave but his body reached over to Elizabeth and grabbed lightly a curl of hair that had fallen across her face.  He gently tried to tuck it back behind her ear as Elizabeth leaned into his hand.  Rolling over she trapped his hand under her head.  Robert's eyes grew wide trying to figure out how he was going to get out his hand back without waking her.  He smiled to himself thinking if it had only been his left hand jammed he could have detached his prosthetic.  This being the one time it could have come in handy.

He hadn't come up with any good ideas when Elizabeth let out a stretching moan and slowly flickered her eyes open to see his face.  Even after opening her eyes completely and taking in the embarrassed half smile Romano gave her, she blinked a few more times, trying to wake from the dream.  Romano slipped his hand up from her head and brought it to his neck nervously massaging himself.  "Elizabeth." He said as a goodbye and turned to walk out of the room.

"Dr. Romano?" she questioned just as he reached the door.

He smiled, "isn't that a little formal considering what we just shared for the last hour."  He pointed to Ella but that didn't make any sense to her at all.

"Am I still dreaming?" she asked her brain still cloudy.

"Do you usually call me 'Dr. Romano' in your dreams?"

"Do you always have to answer a question with a question?" she said finally having her head catch up to the current conversation.

"Uhh…" he searched for a witty comeback, "no."

"What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?  What are you doing here?  You think this place is the Hilton?" 

"That, Robert, was three questions."

Robert just smiled at her.  He was incredibly relieved that their first conversation, after the night he walked out on her, had not turned into a shouting match.  "I've missed you." He spoke quietly.

"What was that Robert?  AND DON'T ask me a question."

"I was just saying that I missed this.  Our…" he moved his hand back and forth between them.  "Our… banter."

"So have I Robert.  Of course, as always, I was only a phone call away…" she ended her sentence softly.  She didn't really want to get into this with him.  Too much time had passed for them to start placing blame on one another.  Too much time had passed for a lot of things.

"I'm sorry."

"Nah, forget it." She stood from the bed and straightened out her clothes.  "Wow, I'm surprised Ella is still sleeping.  She usually is only good for a hour or so."

"Actually…"

"Look Robert," she cut him off.  "I don't know what you're doing here, but I think it's clear that neither of us is really wanting or needing this relationship right now, so why don't you just go."  She quickly gathered up her coat and purse trying to hold everything in one arm so she could retrieve Ella with her other hand.

Robert stared at her in shock.  This isn't how he wanted it to go at all.  He had to come clean.  Right now.  Screw Weaver.  "Elizabeth, I've started operating again."

"What?" she said dropping her coat to the floor.


	23. Bonnie and Collide

OK, I am posting this update because I haven't updated in a while and this chapter is getting pretty big.  I just couldn't take seeing all 25 entries on this first page of FF.net be "Carby."  That simply won't do.  Come on Cordano writers, get writing!  This chapter is moving at a snail's pace but sometimes that is what's needed, you know?  I know where this is going (for a change) it's just taking a while to get out on paper.  Thanks for hanging in there everyone.        OH!  And you might need to read the very last of the Chapter 22 before reading this one.  Otherwise you might be a little lost with their conversation.      

A heavy silence fell between them.  Finally Elizabeth added, "well?"

"I thought your 'what' was rhetorical.  I mean you _did_ hear me."

Elizabeth was getting irritated and her voice grew louder as she asked, "What do you mean you're started operating again?  Where?  Who?  When?"  

Robert looked down to Ella who was starting to move a bit.  Calmly he responded, "Lizzie, I promise to answer all of your questions but," he pointed down to Ella, "It took me nearly 30 minutes to get her to sleep.  I'd rather not challenge that record again in the same day."

Elizabeth eyed him suspiciously.  "What are you talking about?"  She tried to imagine him in the daycare trying to put Ella to sleep.  What would he do, recount his most favorite surgical studies?

"Could we step into the room next door? I promise, we'll hear her if she wakes up.  I did, when she woke up earlier."

Elizabeth followed him out of her room, and into the room that was closed for repairs.  She gasped as she saw the hospital bed complete with several of his tools and the computer from his basement.  She walked around to the large, dark, wooden desk in the corner and sat down in his chair.  "I thought Weaver threw this old things out," she said running her fingers along the edge.

"Oh please, make your self at home" he said mildly disgusted that she first insulted his desk and then took his only chair.  Awkwardly he paced around the room and then sat down on the top of the hospital bed.  He tried to slip into a superior role, as he was sitting higher than her, but he was really left feeling vulnerable.  His legs hung off the bed, swinging a bit.  It made him feel like a little boy.  Yet she securely stayed in his oversized, leather, office chair.

"Well Robert you answered the 'where.'  How about you shed some light on the 'who,' 'when,' and 'what' you have been operating with?"

Romano took a relaxing breath and revealed everything.  He didn't want hold back anything.  He told her about his work with Gallant and how he was there, when the two of them met up in the park.  He told her about how Gretal had helped him with his physical therapy.  He told her about how Weaver had come by his place, and while he was incredibly nervous having to reveal his home to her, that she was really accepting of his need to get back to work.  He told her about how he gotten in and out of the hospital without being seen.  He then told her about the one time he was caught, by Susan.  And of course the one thing he left out, was the first question she asked.

"Why Robert?  It's great what you have done but… why were you in such a hurry to get back here?"

"Don't you know?"  he asked softly looking at his hands.  He didn't see that Elizabeth shook her head.  "I meant what I said at your house…"

Elizabeth was confused.  He said a lot that night.  Granted he said a lot less than she needed to hear, but she couldn't understand his meaning.  She responded with the only thing she could think of, that wouldn't start and argument, "well, you were really honest."

He looked up from his hands to her, "Exactly.  I mean I relieved that you noticed that.  I… I just… well like I said, I needed to get back here.  We do _better_ here in the hospital."

Despite the time that had passed and the resolve she had created in her heart of him, Elizabeth felt butterflies to hear him speak of them as a "we."  She was silent for a moment and then found her courage and answered, "I thought we did 'ok' out of the hospital."

Romano looked up at her confused.  It was safer for them here at County.  More professional.  Why was she trying to get his hopes up again?  Pity?  After all this time?  He was back in surgery.  He didn't need her to feel sorry for him any more.     

Elizabeth saw his brows furrow in confusion or frustration.  Perhaps she was being too pushy to bring up their previous… closeness.  He obviously looked uncomfortable by the discussion of it.  She quickly changed the subject, "so Ella woke-up earlier?"

"Uh... yeah… I caught her trying to sneak out.  I hope you have bars on her window at home.  She's six months away from finding her Clyde and robbing liquor stores I figure."   

Elizabeth closed her eyes and felt heat rise from her chest.  She breathed calculated heavy breaths.  She knew that if she wasn't careful this _warming_ could bring tears.  "Please Robert.  Don't."

Robert stood from the bed wondering what he had done wrong.  He crossed over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.  "I'm kidding Lizzie.  Ella's great.  I can see already she had the intelligence to never hook up with a guy, whose name, is only a stutter away from the synonym for having a collision."  

Elizabeth burst into a chuckle.  Unfortunately the shake in her reverence caused the tears to spill over her cheeks.  Robert removed his hand from her shoulder and knelt down lower so they were level with one another.  He spun the chair until she was facing him.  "Hey, this is twice now.  I know I ran last time.  But I don't want to do that again.  What can I say?  I'm tired of the push and pull.  Can you tell me what's going on?  I don't want to wait a month for an answer." 

Elizabeth sniffled loudly, "I was just thinking I barely know my own daughter."  Elizabeth wiped at her tears as soon as they fell.  She was embarrassed to be showing her emotion so freely, but she was too tired to fight.  "She spends more time with the Nanny than she does with me.  And now that the Nanny's out of town she spends all her waking hours at the daycare center here.  I don't even know half of the staff's names over there.  And tonight!"  Her sadness was quickly giving was to bitter anger, "I mean ROBERT! I didn't even wake up when she walked out.  YOU HAD TO TAKE CARE OF HER!"  

"Hey, I know I'm not some 9 year resident, but I think I did ok."

"What?" She wiped the last of her tears and looked at him confused.

"While I recognize I don't have Carter's boyish good looks and full head of hair, but Ella didn't seem to mind spending an hour with me." He feigned some disappointment.

Elizabeth smiled, "that's not what I meant Robert, I just meant that it should have been me."

"I know what you meant but I couldn't help but notice you never thanked me.  It really is all about you today isn't it."

"Thank you Robert" she said dryly.

"No, I don't think that's going to cut it.  You owe me now."

"Oh really, and what is it that I owe you?"

"Well all this talk about what a bad mother you are… I think I deserve a viewing of your shortcomings."

"What? What do you mean?"  Elizabeth was confused how quickly this conversation turned to _him_ talking about her deficiencies.

"Relax, I'm not talking about having you drop her on her head or anything.  How about the three of us get dinner together tonight?  I mean the way you talk about not knowing your daughter I tend to think I shouldn't keep her in my vicinity tonight.  I'd hate to have to comfort you tomorrow when you come in crying because you left her on some street corner."

Elizabeth agreed to his offer before the realization sunk in that he had just done the one thing he had been trying to avoid for the last month… contact with Lizzie outside of County General. 


	24. The Ride Home

Once Romano and Elizabeth reached his car, it dawned on them that they had not really thought things through.  Elizabeth usually traveled to and from work with Ella riding comfortably on her lap.  Standing at Romano's car they both felt anything but comfortable.  Elizabeth felt her arm stiffing under the weight of Ella; and Romano, who had been carrying his own briefcase, Elizabeth's purse, Ella's diaper bag, and three coats, was also not too interested in standing around hoping a car seat might magically appear in his car.  

"Well, it's a pity Ella's asleep," Romano teased, "we could use her breaking and entering talents to take a car seat out of some other shlub's car."

"Robert, you are kidding about encouraging the larceny skills of my daughter, right?  I may never take a nap with you around again."  

Robert turned and started walking away from his car.  "What can I say, she's got a gift.  It would be a shame to not encourage her."

Elizabeth followed after him, "Come up with a plan, have you?"

"Well yes, actually I have.  I was thinking that the three of us could trying slumming it with all of my ER rejects and take the El to you house… and to your car."

"Patients Robert, they're called patients."

"Right.  All I'm saying is, I'm glad I have the two of you to protect me from the homeless, drug dealing, shoeless walking, insane…" he paused looking at Elizabeth, "_color_ that makes the subway system of Chicago so appealing.  I'm not too interested in going it on my own.  Would you be willing to drive me back to my car later this evening?"

"Robert, I had no idea you were so sensitive." She shot back. 

"Sensitivity has nothing to do with it.  Having tempted death a couple of times in the last year, I just find myself not so eager to get into any gang banging skirmishes."

"Wimp." 

Romano thought for a moment for an adequate rebuttal but instead answered, "I've been called worse.  So do we have a deal?"

"Sure Robert.  I'll take you back seconds after you pay our bill."

 "My thoughts exactly."

They arrived to the platform just as the train made its approach.  "Impeccable timing Lizzie, plan that did you?"

"Careful Robert, you might actually enjoy the ride."

"I certainly have so far," he reflected too quietly for Elizabeth to hear as they stepped onto the train and took seats next to one another.  A bit more clearly he asked, "Lizzie, is today's nap consistent with Ella's usual sleeping schedule?"  Ella was still asleep and it was nearing 7:30 pm.  They both recognized that if this was just a "nap" that she wouldn't be sleeping again until dawn.  

"Honestly, Robert, I don't know.  She has been sleeping or not sleeping on her own accord for these last few weeks.  I don't know what to do about it.  I think having Chris away, and being in the daycare, is confusing her."

"What time to you have to be at work tomorrow?"

Elizabeth shook her head a bit confused by the sudden change in topic.  "Uh… I don't have anything scheduled tomorrow.  I was thinking I might go in to complete some Op Report dictations, but nothing is set in stone.  Why?"

"I think maybe we should make another change in our plans tonight."

Elizabeth found herself both excited and nervous about how her work schedule tomorrow could affect their plans tonight.  "What exactly are you proposing?" she asked a bit seductively.

Romano shivered.  Every so often Elizabeth's voice took on a tone that seemed to cut right down to his spine.  He had previously dismissed it as coincidental but it didn't limit the influence it had on him.  "I think that the flexibility in your morning could work to an advantage with Ella's sleeping timetable.  She looks pretty out of it now.  What do you say to just letting her sleep through our dinner?  We could just whip up something in your kitchen.  And see if Ella sleeps through the night.  I mean _you_ can see if she sleeps through the night.  I'm just here for the provisions."

"Are you sure, Robert?  I mean truth be told, the option of taking a bath and then having dinner waiting for me in my kitchen while Ella sleeps, pretty much is a dream come true."

"Well call me your ruggedly handsome fairy godfather, assuming you do have food in your kitchen, I can work alone in creating dinner."


	25. Numb Your Skin?

Per their conversation Romano took to busying himself in the kitchen as Elizabeth tucked Ella into her bed and then hopped into her bathtub.  Romano had assured her that it would take a while to make their edible masterpiece and that she ought to take her time.  She grabbed a book she had been trying to find the time to read for months she slipped quickly into her bathtub.  Taking a few relaxing breaths she decided against reading.  Grabbing her robe and taking a cursory look at herself in the mirror she went downstairs to grab a glass of wine.  Nearing the bottom of the steps Elizabeth's senses were flooded with sweet spices.  

"This smells amazing." Elizabeth purred entering the kitchen.

Romano's attention was focused on the chicken he was thinly filleting.  "Hey no peeking."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Robert.  I just came in for some extra supplies for relaxation."  She gathered a glass and the half empty bottle from the refrigerator.  Slowly she poured and replaced the bottle.  She waited for a moment to see if he would turn his attention to her.

"Alright, alright, you got what you needed.  Scoot.  It's not a learning opportunity Dr. Corday.  It's a dinner."

"Ok , ok, too many cooks…" she left the kitchen just as Romano turned to smile at her.  

Seeing her leaving in just a robe caused him to sway.  He had no idea that seeing her naked feet, ankles, and calves could make him so unsteady.  Romano was in trouble.  He did his best to center his attention back to the task of sautéing; however, the moment he had completed cooking the fajita fillings, his body was drawn, animalistically, upstairs.

At the top of the stairs he hesitated.  What was he going to do, knock on her door?  Walk into her bathroom?  No, this was a mistake.  He was crossing a line to be up here.  Romano turned on his heels and headed back down.  Elizabeth opened her door as Robert had made it about half way down.  

"Robert?"   

He paused on the step and turned back to her.  His eyes gave her a quick up and down.  Comfortable khaki pants, white shirt, warm cozy socks.  He was a mixture of disappointment and relief.    "I… I was going to say that dinner's just about ready."           

"Oh yeah.  Were you going to tell me from the bottom of the stairs?"

He smiled obviously caught as she walked down to join him.  "What can I say, I chickened out."

"Afraid of me?" she teased.  She walked past where he was standing firmly and gently touched his arm.

"Most of the time" he answered breathlessly. Following her down the remaining steps.

Elizabeth and Romano sat across from one another at her small kitchen table.  The room was well lit and certainly less romantic than their last dinner, but the energy between them caused their conversation to be just as intensely hushed.  After a comfortable lull in their conversation Romano reached across the table and removed something from her hair.  Rubbing it between his finders he concluded aloud, "candle wax?"

Elizabeth blushed, "Yes.  I took your advice and got _really_ comfortable with scented candles, wine, you know the whole bit."

"How comfortable?"  He grinned wickedly.

"Comfortable enough to have fallen asleep."  She took a swig of her wine and then continued.  "I'm glad I didn't though.  Your failure to knock on the door at tell me 'dinner is ready' might have left me hypothermic by morning."

"Rest assure Lizzie, if I had made it into your bathroom…  And you were asleep in the tub…  I wouldn't have hesitated CPR."

"CPR for hypothermia?" she chuckled lightly.

"I couldn't have waited for you to become hypothermic," he stated seriously.

Elizabeth set down her glass and gathered her strength, "Robert, if you want to kiss me, you don't need to wait until I am in need of medical attention."

Romano looked down to her lips and leaned towards her, across the table.  Elizabeth too, leaned in, tilting her head to the right.  They both lifted up out of their seats to reach.  Just as Romano could feel Elizabeth's breath on his lips, Ella let out a strangled cry from upstairs.  They both jumped back and stood up straight.  

"Good to know Lizzie.  I'll, uh, keep that in mind." He answered as they both walked quickly up the stairs to Ella's room.


	26. After the Warmest Touch

Ella's pudgy arms reached up and Elizabeth eased her out of her bed.  With her left hand Elizabeth lightly pushed Ella's head against her shoulder whispering, "shh, you're ok.  Mommy's here... you can go back to sleep… sleep… shh."  With a slight bounce and comforting tones Ella settled against her and quieted her cries.  Ella twisted her fingers into Elizabeth's hair and looked over to Robert who was still standing just a few steps in from the doorway.

"Dolly!" she stated happily fighting Elizabeth's hand that was keeping her head down.  Elizabeth shifted placing both of her arms under Ella. 

"Yes Ella.  It's me," he answered stepping forward and patting Ella's head back down.  Ella relaxed to his hand and lay heavily against Elizabeth's chest.

"Dolly?" Elizabeth questioned.

Romano covered, "too much story to explain."

She spied him inquisitively… "Well you got her head down… so I'll let it go now, but I will expect a full account later."

"Of course." Romano smiled.

Moments passed with the three of them swaying slightly in the darkened room.  Just as before though, Ella's active hands let them know that while she was tired, she was not going to be giving into sleep anytime soon.

"Robert, could you hold her?  I think I ought to go get her some warm milk."

"I thought you'd never ask." he answered as he took the toddler lightly from her.  Ella immediately curled up against Robert without a fuss.

Elizabeth walked down to the kitchen smiling inwardly.  Just a month ago she had worried about Robert and Ella not getting along.  She questioned if Romano could ever grow to love a child of Mark Greene's.  She shook her head slightly and closed her eyes for a second.  "He already loves her," she spoke into the refrigerator.  After preparing a warm beverage in Ella's sippy cup she walked back up the stairs feeling, for the first time, completely confident in her feelings for Robert.

"I brought her…"

"Shh…" Robert cut Elizabeth off as he placed the soundly sleeping Ella back into her bed.  

"How did you…  I mean what did you… how?" Elizabeth questioned.

Romano kissed Ella lightly on the head and then turned to Elizabeth.  "More secret stories I'm afraid."

Elizabeth was overcome with the warmth in her heart for him.  She took a step back, leaning against the wall to steady herself.  

"You ok?"

"Robert, we need to talk." She said plainly, before heading out of Ella's room and into her own.  Confused Romano paused a moment before following after her.  

By the time he reached her bedroom she was sitting on the edge of her bed looking out her window into the dark night.  Romano looked around the room not really sure of what was appropriate.  Eventually he walked over to her and took a risk.  He sat down beside her and reached his arm up to her back and started to scratch it lightly.  He looked ahead to the window waiting for Elizabeth to make the next move.  

Elizabeth purred softly, turned around and stretched out fully on to the bed.  With her back still facing up he scooted up on the bed a bit more and continued to scratch.  He felt her body warm with his touch and eventually he threw all caution to the wind.  He kicked off his shoes and straddled her while sitting up on his knees.  He took turns moving up and down her back with light tickles, intense muscle rubs, and fervent scratches.  

Abruptly Elizabeth turned her body around, sat up and kissed him hard on the lips. Romano, caught off guard, fell down with his back to the bed.  Elizabeth stayed with him affectively climbing on top of him.  Adjusting a bit, appreciating Elizabeth's wordless offer, Romano began to kiss back.  The power struggle that played out in their kiss became one of contented relaxation rather than authoritative control.  Their kisses became exploratory not forced.  Romano was able to get back up to his knees, and the two of them held one another closely as they figuratively danced through the changing rhythms, speed, and intensity of their kisses.  They moved together simultaneously as if they had years of experience behind them.  

They were both surprised at how seamlessly their lips connected since their verbal communication had struggled for so many years with misunderstandings.  Romano breathed a heavy sigh and pulled Elizabeth closer to him as she kissed a trail along his collarbone and then up to his ear.  He tangled his fingers into her hair and pressed her harder against his neck.  She was overcome with the heat and pressure and had to take few breaths before continuing to investigate with her mouth the various curves, muscles, and other sensitive areas of his neckline.

At the point in which Romano thought he could take it no longer, without flipping her down to the bed as payback, he pushed himself away from her.  With hands up to signal both a surrender and retreat he gazed at her waiting for their breathing to calm and steady.

Slowly and somberly he spoke.  "Lizzie… are you sure?" 

She took a moment to let the severity of the words sink in.  "Honestly Robert…" she trailed off fearful that he would run, just like every other time she had shown any uncertainty at all.  She found her voice and tried again, "Robert, I want this.  I do…"

Romano scanned her face.  Even in the darkness of the unlit bedroom at night, he could see the emotion in her face and words.  Suddenly, it dawned on him, what she was trying to say.  "Elizabeth, I don't mean tonight."

"You don't?" she questioned tentatively.  History had told her that if things didn't progress now, it would be weeks before she had the chance with him again.

Romano smiled at her question, "Lizzie, I'm not going anywhere… well that's not entirely true."  Elizabeth took an audible heavy breath, before Romano finished, "that is of course, if you'll allow me to crash in your guest room."    

"Really?" Elizabeth questioned with a broadening smile.

"Really." he confirmed. 

Thank you Merrymime for creating such an excellent kiss-heavy chapter (Oh What Webs… 17) I felt compelled to respond in my own fic.

And thank you Bansh for reviewing all of the chapters that no one else reviews.  Your comments really keep me writing through the less plot driven (more character driven) chapters.

And a very special thanks to Michelle who convinced me that moving forward in time wasn't doing anything to move forward the relationship.  Really all compliments should go to her (even though she doesn't post reviews.)  She talked me into the fact that FF readers/Cordano fans have been tortured long enough.     


	27. Doe Ray Me Fa Sew La Tea Doe

Elizabeth and Robert went downstairs to clear the plates from her table.  It was getting late, but with the both of them having an open schedule tomorrow, neither of them was looking to call it a night.  They settled into the living room after cleaning up.  Despite their closeness on Elizabeth's bed moments before, they sat rather stiffly on opposite sides of the couch.  The silence was deafening.

"So…" Elizabeth said trying desperately to break the tension.

"…a needle pulling thread." Robert answered dryly.

"What?" 

"Sound of Music." He answered.  "I quoted… nevermind."  

Elizabeth glanced over to Robert who was staring straight ahead, his hands on his knees.  He didn't look at all comfortable.  He looked as nervous as she felt.  There were times when she would have interpreted his stature as anger or withdrawal.  After all these years she was much more confident in being able to read him.  Attempting to ease the weight of the room she stood from the couch, "Robert, would you like something to drink?"

"Tea would be great." He spit out eagerly.  He stood to join her.  But as she walked passed him she touched his chest with her fingertips.

"No, I got it.  You stay here." She told him pushing him gently back down to the couch.

"Right, I'll just… make myself… comfortable…" he said softly, but Elizabeth had already closed the door to the kitchen behind her.  Romano looked around the room breathing heavily.  He realized that he had been more or less holding in his breath the entire time they were on the couch together.  

He looked down to his feet and smiled at the fact that he had left his shoes upstairs.  He hadn't even noticed.  "No time like the present," he said to himself.  He walked up the stairs, two at a time, and back into Elizabeth's room.  This time he turned on the lights.  Her room was sparsely decorated making it look both elegant and impersonal.  Romano wondered if his own bedroom gave the same impression. 

He carried his shoes back down to the living room not bothering to slip them on.  He placed them to the side of the couch and sat back down in _his_ corner of the couch.  This time though he refused to let himself appear so unapproachable.  He leaned against the arm and kicked his legs up onto the couch grabbing a magazine from the coffee table.  He flipped to the cover article titled "The First Six Weeks: Creating a Responsive Classroom."  He had just about completed the piece when Elizabeth came into the room with a couple of teacups.  

"You know, Robert, there are more appropriate reading materials for you here."

"No, this is fasssssssssscinating." He held sarcastically.  "This here suggests that academics in the classroom should be gradually introduced in the fourth through sixth weeks of class.  The dumbing down of our school system at its finest." He finished tossing the magazine back onto the table.  Romano lifted his legs off the couch so Elizabeth could sit comfortably.  Once settled, he boldly placed his legs back in her lap.    

Pushing his legs aggressively to the floor she answered.  "I don't know Robert, as an only child I need to worry about how Ella will get along with her peers in school."

"Sure, but look where _running with scissors_ has gotten the both of us."  He kicked his legs back up to her.  But after she gave him a stern look he smiled and placed them back on the floor himself. He turned his body so he was facing forward on the couch again.        

"Regardless Robert I prefer she learn to _work well with others_."

"You say that now…" Romano trailed off, taking a sip of his tea.

Elizabeth turned to face him argumentatively but then changed her mind and leaned against the arm of the couch closest to her.  She lifted her legs up and placed them across Robert's lap.  He looked over to her through the corners of his eyes and flashed a half smile.  He let her legs remain in place and positioned his crossed hands on top of them.  

"So Robert… tell me how you got Ella to sleep so quickly earlier tonight."

Romano considered a snarky reply but settled on the truth.  "I sang to her."

"You what?" Elizabeth laughed.  "Robert, I had no idea.  Was it too from the Sound of Music?  Sing a little _Lonely Goat Herder_, did you?"  

Romano looked at her through squinted eyes and then taking advantage of their physical proximity her squeezed the lower part of her knees causing her to squeal and recoil uncontrollably away from his tickle.  But Robert was clearly the stronger in this position.  He let go of her knee and grabbed a hold of her feet.  With one hand holding them together the other began tickling crazily.  Elizabeth squirmed, twisting her body around trying to break free all the while protesting between the giggles, "no… stop… Robert… stop… don't… please."

At 'please' he dropped her feet and held his hands frozen in the air.  With her feet free then flung forward and she nearly feel off the couch.  "What?  What did I do?" she asked confused, shocked at his sudden yielding. 

"You said please."  He answered honestly.

She looked at him perplexed, "you sure you didn't go to one of those bleeding heart liberal schools where they teach you how to behave, yourself."

Robert shrugged and gently lifted her legs back up onto his lap calmly.  Elizabeth was silent for a moment trying to process how quickly he was able to move between emotions.  She blushed as she thought about how enticing that could be in the bedroom.  "So you sang to her… what did you sing?" she finally asked trying to get her mind off of the track it was heading.

"Uh… nothing.  You wouldn't know it."

"Come on Robert, try me.  I've been living in America for five years now.  And part of that time, I lived with a teenager.  I know my pop."

Romano looked over to her and smiled, "oh, I'm sure you do.  But no, this song is more than a few years old.  It was from a movie I enjoyed as a teenager."

Elizabeth thought for a moment and then outlandishly guessed between giggles, "Beauty School Dropout?"  

Romano turned his face to her and stared directly into her eyes completely inexpressive.  Elizabeth's smile faded and she shook away chills.  In lightning speed he lunged forward and ticked her sides frantically.  She fell to the floor and tried to catch her breath.  "Please" she exhaled.  

Romano pushed the table further away from the couch to keep them from getting hurt.  "Oh no… that only works once," he replied climbing down to the floor pinning her arms near her head and sitting straddled on her hips.  She tried to kick her legs hard enough to buck him off.  Romano countered by scooting further down her legs.  Keeping his hold on her arms caused his body to lower onto her own.  She stopped moving her legs once he became close enough for her to inhale his clean scent.  He looked down to her legs and saw them relax and then looked forward at her.  Their lips were inches apart.  

"Hmmm… interesting position you have gotten yourself into here," he spoke in seductive control.  

Elizabeth leaned forward to kiss him but he pulled up from her.  "Now, now Elizabeth, haven't you learned anything about the magic word."    

"Please." she answered as he lowered his lips onto hers.      


	28. There's Got to Be a Morning After

Romano woke up before he opened his eyes.  He felt a light vibration at his hip and thought for a moment that it might be Weaver paging him about his unveiling at the hospital.  He didn't bother to stop it.  He was far too contented lying still.  Even with his eyes closed he knew he was at Elizabeth's.  In her guest bedroom… lying in a bed that was, easily a third the size of his own bed at home.  But somehow, unmistakably, this was more comfortable.  He had relaxed in a way, with Elizabeth last night, which had allowed for him to sleep in a way he never had before.  Everything just felt right.  

That movement at his waist though, didn't feel quite right.  _What was it that was unsettling? _he thought still not moving.  _The rhythm_, he concluded _it wasn't steady_.  He reached down to turn it off and made contact with something soft.  He opened his eyes in a fright.  It was a small hand.

"Dolly!" Ella squealed.

Robert lifted her up onto his small bed.  She crawled around a little and finally settled down sitting on top of his stomach facing him.  "Now Ella, I'd like to praise you for your stylish dinner provided by the staff last night.  But I believe I requested a 9:00 wake up call and as you can see…" he held his watch in front of her, "it is only 8:15.  You're a bit too early be changing the beds yet.  I may need to have words with the management.  Where is your mother anyway?  You're not playing daughter-fugitive again are you?"

Romano stopped talking and just looked silently smiling at the adorable tyke.  Ella leaned forward on his chest and placed both hands over his eyes.  Romano closed his eyes quickly as she moved towards him but he didn't recoil from her touch.  After a beat she lifted her hands and shouted, "E Ga Roo!"  Robert sputtered out a low laugh that shook Ella.  

"Peek a boo, huh?  Peek a boo to you too."  He said lifting her at her waist for a moment to sit up in the bed.  He put her back down in his lap.  "Ok, you're forgiven.  We'll keep your early visit just between the two of us.  Just as long as you promise to not wake up the other guest too early in the future.  Agreed?"

She held her hands up to her own eyes and removed them quickly, "E Ga Roo!"

"I'll take that as agreement."

"Oh Robert, I am so sorry…" Elizabeth's voice came into the guest room before her body did.  "I didn't mean for Ella to disturb you." 

Robert and Ella's smiles dropped as stared at one another like they were both in trouble.  Then the smile returned to Robert's face as we winked at Ella before tickling her sides.  Ella rolled off of him panting to catch her breath.  

Robert looked up to Elizabeth with a triumphant cocky grin, "look Lizzie, apparently this runs in the family.

Elizabeth collected up Ella into arms, "Are you done corrupting my daughter now?  Don't let all this quality time without me go to you head.  Ella and I are going to plot our retaliation down stairs in the kitchen.  The room next to you is a bathroom.  Feel free to join us when you're ready for breakfast."  She headed to the door but then turned back to him to add, "If you dare."

Romano was pleasantly surprised to see a new toothbrush, razor, and clean towel for him to use.  He thought for a moment that Elizabeth might keep these supplies stocked readily available for guests, but then decided that she had probably just woken up really early with Ella and gathered them for him.  Robert was a little nervous at the thought of the three of them in the same home all morning with him unconscious.  It struck him as peculiar that he wasn't at all nervous though when she walked into the room and gathered Ella.  He should have been scared motionless having her near him while he sat in bed in his undershirt and boxers.  Granted the blankets covered up anything too revealing.  After getting dressed, and washing up in the sink a bit he quietly walked down to the kitchen.  He stopped at the door and eavesdropped in on their conversation.

"It's 'Robert' honey."

"Dolly."

"No Ella, say 'Raw-bert.'"

"Dolly."

"Ella.  Say 'Raa'."

"ra."

"Now 'bert'"

"bert."

"Robert."

"Dolly."

Robert's chuckle gave him away as they both turned their heads to the door he was listening from.  Romano walked in grinning.  "Problems Lizzie?"

"I don't get it Robert.  She can't seem to say your name right.  I've been trying most of the morning."  Robert was going to tell her not to worry about it but he could see that she was genuinely frustrated. 

"Well let's just give it a break for a while.  I promise to **_ding_** you both in for round two later.  So where's this breakfast you promised me?"  He looked over to Ella whose mushed banana hadn't been content just covering her toast, but was also covering her arms, face, and hair.  

"I don't have to wrestle you for your leftovers do I?" he asked Ella.  Ella extended a piece of half eaten toast to Robert.  Remembering the ice cream that Elizabeth and he had shared previously, he announced to them both, "Oh I see, it is Corday woman tradition to spot the first bite, huh?"  Romano took a mouthful of her toast, "thank you Ella."

"No Robert," Elizabeth laughed, "you don't have to do that.  I have your breakfast right over here." She walked over to the refrigerator and retrieved a bowl of cubed fresh fruit.  

"Mango, melons, and cantaloupe, oh my," he sang delighted.  "All of my favorites, how did you know?"

"I pay attention Robert."     

"I have really missed being your mentor Lizzie.  Have I told you that?  You were always very good about studying the important things."

"Funny you should put it that way Robert.  Ella and I are interested in learning something else from you today."

"Oh reeeeeeeeeally" he answered snidely.  "Well, there _is_ so much I can teach you…"

"Good.  We'll start with how to play the guitar." She cut him off taking control of the conversation.

"What?!!" 

"I'm serious Robert.  For room and board last night, I think you owe the two of us a couple of music lessons."

"Fruit for guitar lessons is hardly tit for tat.  How about I treat you both to a trip to Discovery Zone for _last _night?  And we work out alternative payments at a later time."

"DZ! DZ!  DZ!" Ella chanted.  

Elizabeth looked at Ella in false shock.  "Ella, we were supposed to stick together in this.  Traitor."  Elizabeth pouted.  Ella looked at her mom confused, and then over to Robert. 

"Upah Dolly" she requested with her arms outstretched to him.  

Robert was bursting with glee as he picked Ella up out of her high chair.  "What can I say Lizzie…" he boasted confidently, "I'm irresistible."   


	29. I'm, as in the author is, stalling

Romano busied himself in his study once he returned from his play date with Elizabeth and Ella at Discovery Zone.  He was surprised that Gretal was the only one who greeted him when he walked in the door that afternoon.  He logged onto his computer and sent off a few more obligatory e-mails to the contacts he had created who were interested in his progression at work.  He had expected his answering machine to be flashing rapidly with Kerry Weaver's action plan for Romano's role in revealing himself, and his new technology, to the hospital.  It was sure to lead to millions of dollars in free publicity for County General.  Perhaps even national recognition.  With Weaver as Chief of Staff, this would be the biggest boost to her professional career that she could possibly hope for.  Romano remembered Weaver nearly drooling at the prospects when he first introduced her to his preliminary achievements.

But she hadn't called.  Romano couldn't imagine Susan Lewis keeping to herself.  She had been pushing for him to make public his work at County for a majority of the month that he had been practicing secretly.  Romano shook the thought from his mind.  He had planned on making a trip in tomorrow and decided he could hold off planning his future until then.  _Besides_, he thought as he shut down his computer and pushed his chair back slightly from his desk, _I have plenty of other things to think about today._

Last night could not have gone better.  He admitted to himself it was possibly the single best night he had ever shared with a woman.  Granted he had certainly experienced much more with woman in the past.  He smiled thinking that aside from their shoes, they remained fully dressed throughout the evening.  And when they finally retired to their separate bedrooms, he knew that he wasn't the only one who rethought that decision a million times before falling asleep.  But even now, alone in his study, Romano was confident that they had made the right choice.  "No regrets." he announced aloud.

Romano found himself missing Elizabeth as he thought about the previous night.  They had only separated a few hours ago, and he knew that this space between them was necessary.  _I don't want to rush her.  She needs to process._ It was fairly painful to spend the day with her in public, not holding her and kissing her as he had before, but that was the _right _thing to do.  Romano had decided that he would be best to hold down his affection for Elizabeth when Ella was around.  Aside from their brief goodbye kiss on the cheek, the two of them had had no physical contact.  

He was entering unfamiliar territory, but he had seen enough to know that stepping in quickly as both a husband-figure to Elizabeth and a father-figure to Ella would only lead to difficulties for all of them.  He had to go slow.  It would be excruciating but certainly not any more than the last five years had been.  In fact, his current self-disciplined restraint was infinitely better, as he knew that Elizabeth shared his feelings.  Romano let his mind wander to what their next meeting, without Ella, would be like.  With clothes on, Romano had already learned so much about her body.  Romano leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.  He mentally reviewed the sensitive spots on her side that caused her to laugh uncontrollably, as well as the areas of her back and neck that brought a completely different verbal response.  He smiled wickedly as how much more there was to figure out.  He decided he didn't know nearly enough about her ears… or her arms…

The ring of the doorbell and Gretal's barks from the back room interrupted his thoughts.  He did his best to cover his smile as he opened the door.  Elizabeth was standing at his step with a sleeping Ella in her arms and determination on her face.  

"Robert," she said curtly.  

Romano let go of the control he had on his smile and let it fill his face completely.  Then registering her tone, he hesitantly answered, "Elizabeth."

"May I come in?" she asked still full of businesslike stuffiness.

Romano opened the door wider allowing her in.  Elizabeth walked in briskly.  She didn't bother walking out of the hall or attempt to put Ella down.  She glanced around the entryway and then looked back to Robert.  He was the first to speak, "something on your mind Elizabeth?"  He added with a smile, "not quite sure what to do with a sleeping baby?"

"No Robert.  Ella and I are perfectly capable without you."

The words hit Robert harshly.  He physically recoiled at the sound of them.  His smile faded and his eyes went to the floor.  _I never doubted that you were,_ he thought silently.  But then he stood straight up and bitterly opened the door, "Well Elizabeth, thank you for your visit.  Let's not do this again some time."

"I honestly don't understand you at all." She answered letting her reserve fade a bit.  She walked towards the door.  Romano closed it before she got there. 

"_You_ don't understand _me_," he scoffed.

"Don't do that Robert.  Don't try and make this about me."

"How can it possibly be about me?" he spat.

"How can it?  How can it?  Oh please Robert!  Who do you think I am?  Do you think I have some open door policy with men staying in my guest room?"

"No… I didn't assume…" he tried to reply, to try to calm her down, but he didn't understand what she was getting at.

Completely ignoring his response she continued with her heated monologue.  "Well, I don't.  Last night changed things.  For me anyway!"

"For me too…" Romano interjected softly.

"…Probably just some sort of twisted one-uping you wanted to do for payback with Peter and Mark!"

"Stop, right there!" Romano answered loudly, finally finding his voice.  Elizabeth stopped talking but held strong to her rage.  "I have waited patiently for last night.  I've waited for over five years!  You have no right to tell me how insignificant _I thought_ it was!"  Romano had answered her spite with equal amounts of fury.  "Payback? Get out!" he ordered opening the door again.  

Elizabeth started out the door.  Softer, somewhat more reflective, he finished, "I can't believe you blame me for last night." 

Elizabeth stopped short with one foot still inside his home.  "I don't blame you for last night.  I blame you for today." She stated plainly, more than explained.  But Romano had already shut the door behind her before he could try and make sense of the words.  _Today?_  

Robert threw the door open and ran down his walkway to her, "Elizabeth, wait."  She stopped but didn't turn to him.  He walked around her, so he could see her face.  It looked as if she was blinking back tears.  "I need to understand what you meant by _today_."  Elizabeth closed her eyes and took a huge breath.  Romano could see the impact that his yelling had on her.  He felt guilt roll over him.  "Please, Lizzie. Please, come back inside."

Elizabeth relented and turned back towards his house.  Once they got inside he wordlessly took Ella from her and carefully laid her down on the floor in the study, atop blanket.  Elizabeth sat down timidly on the couch.  Romano excused himself to start some tea, and when he came back in, she had moved from the couch.  She stood near his desk.  She was finding herself much more comfortable standing.  

"Elizabeth, I don't…"

"No Robert.  Please let me." She interrupted.  "I was wrong to doubt that last night was important to you.  I know that it is what you wanted.  I shouldn't have questioned that.  But today…"

"yes today…" he repeated, still unsure of what he had done wrong.

"Today, you assertively withdrew every time I tried to touch you.  Look, if you can only stand be near me in the privacy of your home, or mine…" She trailed off for a moment but finished before Romano could formulate a response,  "Well I don't think I can do that Robert."

"Oh Lizzie…" he exhaled.  There was an earnest sincerity in his tone.  "It's not at all what you think…" He mumbled _won't we ever get past these misunderstandings_ to himself, before continuing his explanation.  "I know what I want.  I have known it for a long time.  But this is new for you.  And while I don't doubt your feelings for me…now… you have Ella to think about.  What I mean is _we_ have Ella to think about.  I don't want to confuse her.  I can be her friend.  And I can be your friend in front of her.  And when we are alone I can be…  I mean we can… Actually, I don't really know how to finish that sentence."

"I do…" Elizabeth looked over to the floor to see Ella sleeping soundlessly.  She then walked over to Robert and kissed him… hard.  He backed up with the force of her kiss.  Once against the wall he was able to respond to her energy.  Romano reached up with right arm and held onto the back of her neck.  He kissed her back with such pressure it brought pain.  Recognizing that she couldn't back away from him, she leaned her entire body against him, pining him to the wall.  Romano broke the kiss to catch his breath.  She kissed him again, not giving him the chance to calm down.  Her arms moved frantically rubbing her hands momentarily under his shirt and then withdrawing them to pin his own hands to the wall. 

She removed her lips from his and began teasing his neck.  With his mouth finally free he tried to speak.  "Lizzie… I won't… I can't… Lizzie… if you don't… I won't be… able to stop."

Elizabeth stopped kissing him and took a half-step back.  This allowed him to stand balanced again on his feet.  A coy smile crossed her mouth, "good."  

Robert lunged at her as they wrestled down to the ground.  Of course, once they reached the floor, they simultaneously turned their heads to see Ella, still asleep, but a mere few feet away.  The mood was instantly broken.  They smiled goofily at one another, and with a few gentle pecks, they both got to their feet.  

Nervously they straightened their clothes.  

Robert went to the kitchen where he was sure that the tea was, not only ready, but probably cold by now.    


	30. Pink Weaver's on Parade

Thanks for the reviews.  This is not a Cordano cutesy chapter.  What can I say; I'm getting a bit burned out on the cuddly stuff.  It was bound to happen.  I wanted to make the events in this chapter, #29, but thought I should write one more Romano-Corday scene since I did wait a week to update.  Anyway… this is a plot filled chapter instead of an angst/romantic filled one.  I can't write tense drama anywhere as near as well as YeBritishBabe but I hope you enjoy it all the same. 

Tok, EBStarr, and Sparky015 how's this for short waiting time?  I did it for you.  :)

Romano walked in the main ER entrance to County General that morning.  "Good morning, Dr. Romano," Chuny offered by habit before taking a double check.  "What is he doing here?" she whispered to Haleh.  Jerry and Frank joined their motionless stare as he stepped into the elevators heading up to Kerry's office.  "It's like seeing the ghost of Christmas past right in front of you." Chuny announced after the doors closed removing Romano from their gaze. 

Romano let a smile spread across his lips once the doors closed.  He was going to enjoy explaining that he had been spending three days a week, on the surgical floor for the last month, without their knowledge.  _They don't know all the gossip_. 

He knocked loudly to the rhythm of "ding dong the witch is dead" on the Chief of Staff's door.  Weaver shouted a quick, "come in" more as a demand than an offer.  

"How's my favorite parade walker today?"  Romano asked as he stepped inside.  

Kerry was buried in paperwork with charts stack around her desk in organized piles.  She didn't look up to him.  "Robert.  I thought we discussed the importance of your not being seen."

Romano took an unoffered seat on her couch and stretched out cockily.  "Well Kerry, as usual, it seems you are the last to know.  I've decided it's time to take Hillary Clinton's lead and tell all."

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Weaver answered finally dropping her attention from her work and looking up to meet Romano's confused face.

"Well look I know that Cruise and Kidman had hell to pay for releasing their breakup to the press on a Wednesday instead of a Monday, but I tend to think the media won't be too disappointed in us.  But if you insist.  What are you thinking?  Next week?  First of the month?"

"No Robert," she stated emotionless.  "I think it would be a bad idea for you to ever come clean."

"What?" He spat, "Are you self-regulating your hormone medication again?  We had a deal."

"Deals can be broken."

Romano held tight to anger and through clenched teeth asked, "What is it that you want now?  Dr. Weaver."

"Oh it's not me Robert," her voice took on a mock airiness.  "I'm only worried about your licensing.  I doubt JACHO would be all too pleased with your procedures being performed in a hospital recovery room complete with a desk and shelves of molding text books."

Romano processed her veiled threats.  It had been Kerry who dismissed Romano's fears about his makeshift operating room being too informal, and risky for contamination.  "You bitch," he muttered to himself.

"What was that Robert?"  

"Nothing… Dr… Weaver."  He answered slowly with a controlled vehemence.       

"Well, Dr. Romano, as you can see I have quite a bit of work to do here still.  It's been so challenging to be both Chief of Staff and Chief of the ER in your absence." She stated to add the last bit of insult to injury.

"Very well." Romano stood and walked to the door, "I'll be speaking with you again soon."  He finished threatening.

"I'll be looking forward to it Robert."

"Yes.  I'm sure you will." He quipped before noisily closing the door behind him.  

Romano found Shirley quickly and asked her to reschedule his procedures for the day.  

"Sure Dr. Romano, but the patients might get nervous with the sudden change.  Can you talk to them personally?"

"No I don't think that would be a good idea."  Romano answered honestly.  He was not in the mood to do any explaining.

"And if they try and back out their contract with you?"

"Let them." Romano said defeated.  Then more under his breath he finished, "just like someone not-so-famous-as-she-would-like-to-think said _deals can be broken_."

"Well okay Dr. Romano.  I'll see you next Monday.  And hey, take care of yourself.  You don't look so good today."

"Watch it Shirley," he said warningly before briskly walking away from her, the surgical floor, and the hospital.

Romano's mind was reeling his whole trip home.  Weaver had outmaneuvered him.  It wasn't the first time, but he was taking it harder than he had before.  He had trusted Weaver, for a change, and was now being burned for it.  There was no doubt in his mind that revenge would be sweet, he just needed to work out his plan with someone.  But who would be his partner in crime?  Who would he enlist in his planning?  He had a short list of options: Susan Lewis, Michael Gallant, or Elizabeth Corday.  He had already ruled out Shirley.  As much as he respected her, and despite the fact that he held her in much higher regards than any other nurse, intern, or clerk, she wasn't in a powerful enough position to assist in the take down of Kerry Weaver.  

Thinking through the remaining three he decided he really only had one option.  Elizabeth and Susan certainly had the motivation and the cunning.  But Michael… he would be the unexpected.


	31. Cordano? NO! Galleaverly!

Michael Gallant knocked lightly on Kerry Weaver's door.  She barked an annoyed "Enter" from behind her desk.  Romano had only left a few minutes before and Kerry kept her aloof, distracted demeanor, just in case it was he who came back.  Glancing up to see Gallant enter the room she dropped the chart she was holding and look up to him with a smile.  

"Michael.  How can I help you today?"  

"Umm… Ma'am I was just wondering if you had a chance to give any further thought to my work in Surgery."

"Well Michael, you have done great work with Romano.  Lord knows he's not easy to work with, and I know the hospital owes you a great deal for developing such a comfortable rapport with the patients involved.  The feedback has been exemplary and there's no way that Romano deserves of that praise on his own."  Weaver smiled at Gallant.  She found herself liking Gallant despite the relationship he had developed with Romano.  Whether it was his military history, or his extended involvement in his church as a teenager, Gallant was respectful in a time when chivalry was hard to find.

"Thank you Dr. Weaver."

"But Michael, I have to tell you, I think you're an asset to the ER.  I think your talents for patient care continue to outshine your, admittedly, exemplary surgical skills.  There are medical schools who turn out students each year with the skills perform a surgery, but you… you can put people at ease.  I'm sorry but I am going to have to pass on your request for a trauma-surgical fellowship." 

"Yes Dr. Weaver, I understand.  Thank you for taking the time to consider it.  I appreciate your candor."  Gallant answered amicably before giving a polite closing and exiting her office.

Gallant looked down to his watch and acknowledged that Romano was expecting him in his office in about ten minutes.  He weighed his options and headed to roof.  He didn't relish the fact that he was sure to be reamed if he were late in meeting with Romano, but he needed to clear his mind.  

He sat down on the cement railing for a moment and then swung his legs around over the side and let them dangle freely.  Every so often he would come out here and just enjoy the rush of his life hanging by the threads of his meticulously ironed black Dockers.  

This was hardly the first time he had been told that he would be better off staying right where he was.  With all the times he had tried to advance his career only to be told he was too essential in his current position to be lost, he was amazed he wasn't still working at his hometown Krispy Kreme.  

But even with all of his experience Weaver's answer ate at him.  He hadn't been this disappointed since he was denied a tour in Thailand for his placement at County General three years ago.  He had the hands for surgery, he was sure of it.  Even the impervious Rocket Romano had admitted to his fine dexterity in those very rare moments of weakness.  _Romano.  Damn._  Gallant looked at his watch, he just might make it in time.  

His heart pounding with adrenaline more than a breathless lack of physical fitness he walked into Romano's dark, unoccupied office.  Confused, he pulled Shirley aside and asked if she knew of Romano's whereabouts.

"Look Dr. Gallant, I did see Romano today, and to be honest I'm worried about him."

"Was he smiling?  Did he have balloons?"  Gallant delivered with all the straight-faced sincerity that he had been trained in during covert operations in the military.  

Shirley looked at him quizzically and then laughed lightly punching him on the arm.  Since Gallant had been working with on the surgical floor Shirley and he had developed a relationship similar to siblings who connect over their parents' dysfunction.  

"I'm trying to be serious, Michaela."

"Hey, knock that off, Little Miss don't-call-me-Shirley, Shirley."  They smiled warmly at one another.  Gallant was the first to speak.

"So why do you think he left?"

"I don't know.  But he seemed down… detached."

"Dr. Robert… Romano?"  Gallant asked with a smile.

"I know, I know, how would I know the difference?  But really Michael, I think you should talk to him."   

"Oh sure, put me in the line of fire."

"Well the way I see it, it's time to put all of my tax-paying donations to your training to work."  

Gallant agreed to check up on him.  The two shared a few more pleasant quips and then, with no more hospital commitments, Gallant head out to Romano's home. 


	32. Male Patterned Bonding

Gallant took a deep breath, standing in from of Romano's door.  He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to drop by when he was still harboring anger and disappointment over his conversation with Weaver.  But he had promised Shirley, and he was a man of his word.  

Gallant knocked three times on the dark wooden door.  Romano's dog started barking immediately.  A gruff authoritative voice rose above the bark, "I'm aware, Gretal.  I have ears too, you know.  And mine are even more often free of mites and worms, you flea ridden…" Romano trailed off opening the door, "Dr. Gallant.  To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Not only was Romano not overly depressed or withdrawn as Shirley had explained, he was uncharacteristically cordial.  Gallant stared at Romano quizzically.  Romano chucked and teased, "Oh come in, you iron-pumped chicken."

Gallant stepped inside but his confused expression never left his face.  "Dr. Romano?  Is everything ok with you?  I was expecting to see you at the hospital today and Shirley said you were there but left." 

"Yes Sherlock, as you can see I'm here.  Enjoying the day as best as I can."  The two walked into the study and each took seats on oversized leather sofa chairs across from one another.

"Well if you'll excuse my bluntness Dr. Romano, you seem a little different.  You seem somewhat… happy.  It's something I haven't seen in you before, sir.  And well it's a bit unnerving…"

"Gallant" Romano cut him off, "I'm in a generous kind of a mood today.  I think we should talk about you."  

"Me? Sir."

"Yes, you Michael.  Don't be so surprised with my altruistic attitude; I'm sure it'll pass.  Best to take advantage of it, while it's here.  Tell me how you're feeling about your work at County General?  Are you still leaning towards surgery?  It would be negligent of me, if I didn't point out, that I think you have the talent."

Gallant weighed his options.  Romano had always done his best to keep their relationship strictly professional.  Gallant had tried on several occasions to get to better know Romano over the operating table, but Romano had let very little go.  There were certain topics that he learned were taboo.  Bringing up Romano's romantic feelings towards Dr. Corday, for example, was sure to lead to an hour of silence at minimum.  But never once, in all of their time together, did Romano ask Gallant about his _feelings_.  On the other hand, Gallant did want to get his previous conversation with Dr. Weaver off his chest.

"Actually, Dr. Romano, things are not proceeding in the way I would have hoped."

"Have you heard from Weaver about your trauma-surgical fellowship?"

"How did you know about that?"  Gallant asked confused, suddenly feeling much more unprepared for this frank conversation.

"Dr. Lewis said that she had helped you iron out the proposal."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"It is your baby, Gallant.  I think it's an excellent proposal, there is definitely the need, and you definitely have the ability and drive.  I didn't realize you were searching for _my_ approval."

"I wasn't.  I'm not.  I mean… thank you, sir.  I just didn't know if you would see it as backhanded.  Had it been approved, I would have had to move away from my work with you."

"Bygones, Michael.  We both know that our work together is temporary.  I admire your fortitude in going after a more permanent position in surgery."

"Well, it's all for nothing, anyway.  After my conversation with Weaver today it's pretty much confirmed that as soon as you choose to come clean at the hospital, I'll be sent back down to the ER indefinitely."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that…" Romano said quietly with a half smile.  

"Excuse me, sir?"

"I... uh… tell me what happened between you and Weaver?"

Gallant spent the next few minutes explaining, uninterrupted, to his mentor the conversation he had had with Weaver.  "What bothers me most sir, is that I know she thinks that this was a compliment."  Gallant paused knowing that he was sounding a bit whinier than he had ever wanted to be in front of Romano.

In a sincere, low, tone Romano asked, "does that happen to you a lot Dr. Gallant?"

Gallant looked up to him vulnerably.  _How did he know?  _He thought, but he couldn't wrap his mouth around the words.  

"I can see from your expression that it does.  I am sorry Michael.  There are a lot of assholes out there, like myself, who feel that silence is a sign of weakness not respect."

Gallant nodded.  He couldn't believe that these words were coming from a man who had been shouting crude orders at him for the last few months.

Romano clapped his hands together causing Gallant to jump.  "Well, I have a proposal for you…" Romano said in his usual authoritative voice.  "Should you choose to accept my mission, that is."

Gallant looked up at him with a smile that Romano replicated.  "You know Dr. Romano?  I think that's the first time I have ever seen you smile."

"Well, you should be complimented.  It usually only happens around Gretal and…"

"And Dr. Corday?" Gallant finished.

"Yeah," he chuckled, "what can I say, the woman brings out all sorts of strange things in me."

Gallant was shocked that Romano hadn't backed away from his questioning.  He boldly continued, "Dr. Romano, did something happen between you and Elizabeth?"

"Perhaps." Romano admitted his smile growing wider despite his check muscles' straining to suppress it.  "But it's not particularly pertinent to this proposal I have for your future."

"Point taken Doctor.  But I have got to say, whatever happened, I sure do like the effects she has on you.  I could get used to little-ray-of-sunshine-Romano."

"You ever call me that again Gallant, and you won't be seeing it."

"Yes Sir."


	33. And Back in Cordano News

Elizabeth had been in and out of surgery more times than she could count that day.  With Edson out on leave Elizabeth found herself covering the ER traumas in addition to her already fully scheduled surgeries.  Thoughts of Romano invaded her mind throughout the day.  Every so often she found herself staring into an open chest cavity, elbows into a procedure, with a wide smile displayed behind her mask.  She wondered if Robert, himself, had ever been secretively smiling while they operated together in the past.  She did her best to shake away her thoughts, only to find a million other things that reminded her of him.  

She wanted to see him again.  She knew the rules of the game they should be playing.  She had learned a long time ago that his interests would not only maintain, but also grow, with their time apart.  But with Romano, she didn't care about the rules.  The more she thought through their last couple of days together, the more she wanted to collect more _moments_ with him.  She enjoyed thinking about the deep kisses that were sure to lead to more if they were ever to find themselves without Ella again.  But she also enjoyed seeing Romano gently lay a sleeping Ella down in her bed.  She played the memory of their almost kiss, over the fajitas he had made while she took a bath, back in her mind.  Somehow he had made even cleaning up dishes sensual and exciting.  

She was hoping that spending some quality time with Ella tonight would take her thoughts off of Romano.  She swung by the store and picked up some Rice Krispies and marshmallows.  She figured it would be just messy enough of a desert to keep them both entertained for the evening.  

Elizabeth walked into her home and despite her trying to talk herself out for the last five minutes as she walked home from the store, her first words were, "Hi Chris, Ella, I'm home.  Were there any messages?"  

Chris walked out of the kitchen drying her hands on a towel.  "No… it was pretty quiet all day.  Were you expecting someone?"

"Uh… no.  Just checking."  She wasn't sure why she wasn't being forthcoming with information about Romano.  Chris had been in Ella's life from day one.  It seemed wrong to keep things from her.  She had been professional and supportive when Mark and Elizabeth worked through some rough times.  And after Mark passed away, Chris seemed know instinctively the times when Elizabeth needed some time alone.  Chris would sometimes show up unannounced and wordlessly take Ella to the park for a while.  But Elizabeth found herself silent about the growing relationship between herself and Robert.  

"Umm… Elizabeth, Ella was asking for a dolly throughout the day.  I went through both of her toy boxes trying to find it, but nothing seemed to work.  Does she have a new favorite toy?"

Elizabeth smiled to herself and tried to cover, "umm, I don't know.  It's hard to tell one day from another with her.  It's a doll today; maybe it'll be Mr. Moo again tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess.  It's weird though, it wasn't just some doll she was asking for.  It was clearly her _Dolly_.  Oh well.  She took a nap a bit early today and only slept for about an hour, so chances are she'll tucker out pretty soon.  She's just finishing up some Mac and Cheese in there now."  Chris explained, motioning to the kitchen.  

"Thanks Chris.  Do you need a ride?"

"No I borrowed my sister's car, but thanks.  I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Ok Chris, goodnight…" Elizabeth answered mechanically as she walked into the kitchen.  Ella had the orange cheese noodles stuck to her arms, and a few made it as far as her forehead.  Clearly, it had been a fun dinner for her.  Elizabeth took a step closer and saw that Ella's eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily.  Elizabeth quietly put away her groceries and tried to come up with another way to occupy her evening.  

There was a light knock on the door.  Elizabeth assumed it was Chris and opened the door with, "Alright Ms. Short-term-memory, you forget you purse?"

Romano was standing before her, "I'll have you know I remember everything.  But if you think you have a purse that will go with this belt…"

Elizabeth laughed, "Robert.  I thought you were…" then realizing it wasn't important she finished  "Please, come in."

"Thanks." Romano answered walking into her home with his arms hiding something not too subtly behind his back.

"What you got there?" She asked trying to reach around him.

"Got where?" He said expertly dodging her grabbing.

Realizing quickly that even with her height advantage, Romano could spin away from her capably all night if he had to, she stopped grabbing.  "Well whatever Robert.  If you'll excuse me I have to go clean up Ella."  She turned on her heels and heading back into the kitchen.

Romano followed her.  Seeing Ella sleeping he continued their conversation in a hushed tone.  "Sour grapes, huh?  Reverse psychology doesn't work on me, Missy."

Elizabeth took a warm wet rag to her daughter's pudgy arms.  "No Robert, nothing _sour_ about it.  You don't owe me anything.  I mean what are we really to each other?  Co-workers? You can have your little brown bag secret, if you want."

"Oh now it's just a _little_ bag, huh?  Well actually Lizzie, it's been a really good day for me today, and I was hoping you would celebrate it with me."  Romano placed the brown sack-lunch sized bag on the table next to her.

Elizabeth looked over to it nervously.  The bag was too small to hold a bottle of wine.  Tentatively she asked, "Um… celebrate, Robert?"

"Yeah, it's our own little party in a bag.  Only I have got to say it works much better once it's out of the bag and we are both able to share it together."

"Cryptic." Elizabeth admitted aloud.  She had cleaned up Ella to her satisfaction and lifted her out of her chair.  Ella curled up against her mom's chest without waking.  Elizabeth felt somewhat more protected and safe with Ella separating them so she didn't make a move to put her to bed.  "So… I see it's small than a bread box."

Robert smiled.  Even time spend together at their kitchen table playing 20 questions, he was finding, was more enjoyable than his greatest moments at work.  Romano chose his words very carefully, "Yes, it's small.  But once open… well it has been known to expand… if used… feverishly."

_Condoms?_  She guessed in her mind.  Elizabeth looked down to the floor blushing.  She adjusted Ella a bit.  Nervously, she squeezed her a little tighter.  Ella woke up confused and stated to fuss.  Elizabeth bounced her a little and tried to wipe away the tears of her irritated daughter.  "Oh, I'm sorry." She said in a half-truth to Robert.  "Let me go put her down."

"Can I come?" he asked quietly.

Hearing Robert's voice Ella's tears stopped and she reached out to him, "Dolly!"

Robert's chest filled with warmth, but he didn't reach up to her.  Romano pulled his eyes away from the adorable child and looked at Elizabeth.  "It's completely your call," he said honestly.

"Oh Robert, it hasn't been up to me in a long time." She giggled and handed Ella over to him.  The three of them started up the stairs.  

"Thank you Lizzie.  And if it's any consolation, if you can be the same attentive audience that your daughter has been, perhaps I'll sing you a lullaby tonight too."

"Promise?"

"Shh…" Romano cooed noticing Ella's head fell heavier against his chest.  "Maybe I won't have to take out the big vocal guns after all."

"That's too bad." She answered mostly to herself, but Robert took it in.  

Robert laid Ella down tenderly on the bed and the two of them stepped to her door.  Elizabeth leaned against the railing that ran parallel to Ella's room.  Robert stood at the doorway and waited for Elizabeth to make a move.  She held his gaze seriously and then gave him a barely perceptible nod.  Romano took that as his cue and took a step forward reaching his arms behind her and taking a hold of the railing.  She could feel his breath on her the upper part of her chest, which was revealed by her scoop neck shirt.  They stood there taking in the crackle that their closeness always brought for a few moments.  Then Robert turned his end and leaned into her lips, "I've missed you." He whispered before kissing her lightly.  In all actuality it was polite kiss… chaste even.  No other body parts touched.  Despite the intensity of their emotions, neither pushed for more nor was disappointed when he pulled back from the contact.  Elizabeth's eyes stayed close, her lips slightly open, as he backed away from her and centered himself on his feet.  

"I've missed you too." She said softly and leaned in for another gentle kiss.  Romano took a hold of her hand and brought it between them.  Elizabeth opened her eyes and tried not to show the disappointment she felt for being denied the second kiss.  

Sensing her feelings falling he lifted her hand and kissed it.  "I'm sorry Lizzie, but before this goes any further, I really need for us to open the package I bought you."  He held her hand as they walked back down the stairs to her kitchen.  With each step Elizabeth felt her panicky feelings return.  Romano knew she was withdrawing and decided to clear up her this misunderstanding as soon as possible.  He enjoyed toying with her and keeping her guessing, but he never wanted anything more than to flirt with apprehension.  It was fundamentally important to Romano that she trust him completely.  

Romano dropped her hand when they reached the kitchen and quickly retrieved the bag while Elizabeth waited in her living room.  Romano motioned for them to sit on the couch.  They sat down together an arms-length away from one another.  He set the bag down on the table in front of them.  Elizabeth looked at the bag… then back at him.  "Well…" she started somewhat irritated.

Romano looked at her and then glanced around the room trying to figure out the best way to begin.  "You know the first time we sat on this couch, I didn't really like the pattern.  I mean what crazy male friend of Kerry's decided that a perfectly comfortable sofa should be covered in the color of moss."

Elizabeth lowered her eyebrows.  "I like my couch.  And besides, I know you couldn't have fit upholstery in that bag."

Romano smiled, "no, I'm not offering you a new couch.  I was just saying that, at first glance, it didn't seem quite right.  But as that night wore on, I found myself getting quite comfortable on it."  Elizabeth smiled at the memory of their game of truths after their second date.  "I can see from your face that you remember what I am talking about."

"Our game of truths" she said aloud. _{ed. Note…see chapter 19 if confused}_

"Exactly.  So you see…" he picked up the bag and opened it, revealing a container of Ben and Jerry's ice cream.  "As I recall you earned one scoop of ice cream that night.  But tonight, I'm taking that scoop back.  This container here is completely mine, because I'd like to go ahead and answer that question that you asked me." 

Elizabeth smiled so wide her teeth showed.  "Oh really Robert.  So what is your answer?"

"You." He stated plainly, removing the lid, picking up a spoon, and taking a bite.  Elizabeth's mouth watered, the ice cream looked especially good on her empty stomach.  She tried to shake away her desire.  

"Um… but Robert, I don't remember the question."

"Reaaaaaaaaaaally.  Well that's too bad Lizzie."

"Please" she whispered scooting closer to him.

He looked down to the space between them and saw it get smaller.  "No."

She scooted right up next to him.  "Please," she repeated.

He froze with the spoon in mid air.  "No."

She leaned in and kissed his sideburn letting her lips trace along the smooth skin of his ears.  She purred, "pleeeeease."

Romano closed his eyes let the euphoric feelings wash over him.  He leaned away from her, "Oh just take it." He gave in pushing the tub of ice cream and spoon over to her.  "But you'll spoil your appetite for dinner."

She laughed taking it from him.  "I'll save room, I promise."  Romano stood up and walked into her kitchen to find something more nutritionally sound to eat.  "Wait, Robert, what was the question?" she asked between bites.

"You asked me the name of the woman I had fallen in love with." He answered matter-of-factly before letting the kitchen door swing closed behind him.


	34. Falling in falling on

Sorry about the delay in getting this chapter out.  What can I say, I've had my attention split lately between this and a role play with Sponge Bath Hot Pants over at her website.  My bad. 

Thank you everyone for the reviews.  I was beginning to think I only got reviews if I wrote about Robert and Elizabeth so I really appreciate that some of you are claiming interest in the Gallant and Weaver interaction too.  The next chapter will be Cordano-less again.  But until then…       

Romano was surprised when Elizabeth didn't follow him into the kitchen.  He stood against the counter staring at the kitchen door ahead of him, waiting for her to enter.  He knew that heartfelt gestures didn't come naturally for him, but he was rather impressed with what he had come up with.  He had, after all, creatively found a way to tell her that he loved her.  And hell, there was even a prop.  _Screw this romance crap_ he mumbled to himself before giving up on his waiting for her.  He opened the refrigerator and saw the left over enchiladas he had made the last night he was there.  He looked down at his watch and decided that they would have to do.  It had been a long day for both of them and he made the executive decision not to bother cooking a new meal.

Romano had just finished steaming some broccoli when the microwave dinged.  He put together two plates and started gathering silverware.  Rinsing out the pot and pan he used he shouted out through the door, "Lizzie!  What'll it be, kitchen or dining room?"  Elizabeth came in through the door quietly and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind.  He jumped dropping the wet pot to the floor.  

Elizabeth knelt down quickly and tried to gather up the pot.  "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare… I'm sorry."  Robert knelt down to the ground and laid his hands on the top of hers.  

"Relax."  Robert said softly.  Elizabeth closed her eyes and tried to keep her hands from shaking.  Robert saw her whole body stiffen.  He dropped her hands.  And stood up slowly.  He hated seeing her like this… uncomfortable… insecure… and something else.  "Elizabeth, what's wrong?"

With her eyes shut tight, still squatting on the floor, Elizabeth rolled back onto her bottom right there on the linoleum.  She took a couple of deep breaths.  Romano was overcome with care for her.  He dropped back down to the floor.  "Lizzie, look at me.  Open your eyes and a look at me," he ordered.

Elizabeth did as she was told and saw the warm caring eyes of Romano looking back at her.  He was searching her face desperate for an answer as to why they were both now sitting on the floor.  "Oh God Robert, I'm sorry.  I must look like some weepy lunatic."

"No, it's fine, I'm just worried.  What are you keeping from me?"  Elizabeth blushed that Romano could read her so well.  She shyly looked down to the floor between them and fidgeted with her hands.  Romano felt instantly guilty for putting her on the spot, "I'm sorry, it's not my business."  He stood up and grabbed one of the plates.  "I reheated some of the enchiladas and cooked some broccoli for you…" He started Saran wrapping the other plate.  "I should probably just go."

Elizabeth found her courage but still spoke to him from her spot on the floor, "please don't Robert.  Stay.  I do have something I need to talk to you about."  

Romano froze not sure what to expect.  Trying to keep it light he finally said, "Okay, but do you mind getting a little less comfortable.  I mean yeah the floor is nice, but I'm going to sit in the dinning room and eat my dinner.  You are welcome to shout through the door.  I'll listen."

Elizabeth smiled and took his extended hand to be helped up.  They sat down across from one another at the table and silently started to eat their dinner.  Romano was rarely silent and he was aware of the weight of his waiting.  But he also recognized the importance of not giving her an _out_ by speaking first.  

"Robert…" she said finally laying her fork still on her plate.  "You scared me a little tonight."

"I did."  Robert said softly wanting it to be a question but he delivered it as more of a confirmation.  He too had stopped eating.

"Well, no.  What I mean is, I scared myself with you.  Because of you, I did."

"You've lost me in the pronouns."

Elizabeth took a deep breath and began again.  "When you were in the kitchen making this meal, I was trying to process through my feelings for you."

"Oh yeah, and how did that work out for you?"  He started eating again to try and keep it lighter.

"Well not so good.  I was trying to work through doubts of projection."

"Projection of your feelings for Mark… onto me?" Romano asked skipping through her stammering to the real point of her fears.

"Yes."  She agreed,  "I'm sorry."

"Don't be.  It's to be expected. I'm here.  In your home.  Cooking your dinner.  Putting Ella to bed with you."  Romano offered.  He was considerably disappointed but he knew what Elizabeth need to hear.

"Actually, Mark wasn't all that good at either of those last parts."

"Really?"  Romano concealed his delighted smile.

"Well let me just say it has been a really welcome change in these last few days to not be the one cooking every meal.  Don't get me wrong Mark was a great father.  But we rarely worked together as parents.  I would put her down or he would.  He would feed her or I would.  In the beginning, I would get up in the middle of the night when she woke, or… well I would.  I always wondered if we would ever work through that.  Guess I'll never know."

Robert shrugged.  He was desperate to not say the wrong thing.  And he couldn't for the life of him figure out what the right thing was.  He noted inwardly how much _easier_ it was when he didn't care about coming across as a selfish ass.  

"Anyway, when I came into the kitchen it hit me all of the sudden."  

"What?"  Romano was worried that his thoughts had him missing a step.  

"I mean I do recognize the differences between you and Mark.  I relish them actually.  And when I saw you in my kitchen, it just made sense to me all of the sudden.  You fit.  Not because you're like Mark.  But because you're not like him."

Romano was speechless for an entirely different reason this time.  He wasn't worried about saying the wrong thing.  This time, his heart had just grown so warm he couldn't seem to spit out any words at all.

Elizabeth looked up at him to say something but when he didn't she continued, "so I saw you in the kitchen and it was like my body just took over.  I wrapped my arms around you because at that moment… I just knew that that was where I wanted to be."

"I want that too," Romano choked out through a whisper, finally.  He didn't make a move to stand.  It was hard enough to speak; he knew that full body movement was out of the question.

"You say that now…" Elizabeth smiled.  "But I touched you and you jumped through the roof.  You flipped out… at little ole me!"  Elizabeth was challenging his masculinity and he knew it.  Robert lowered his eyelids at her suspiciously, this was a game he felt much more comfortably playing.  Elizabeth laughed, "I had to rethink through all of that earlier thought.  I mean am I really falling in love with a screaming school girl?"

"I'll show you a school girl," he threatened, crossing to her side of the table in record time, and tickling her.  She tried her best to keep her lips closed but once they fell backwards from her chair she squealed out uncontrollably.  

Robert stood from her abruptly and straightened his tie.  "Told you so."

It wasn't until he drove home later that night, and had a chance to replay their conversation in his mind, that he realized that she had admitted to falling in love with him as well.


	35. PJ Olsson's Ready, Are You?

Hey, so all these glitchy changes with Fanfiction.net have apparently interfered with some of the reviews for this story.  Specifically, someone who reviewed my story twice this past weekend (once at chapter 2 and again at chapter 19), never got the reviews to post.  I just wanted to let you know that I did receive your kind words through my e-mail and you really made me blush.  I'm really glad that you have enjoyed my story so far (even if reading it did make you late to your appointments).  I have really enjoyed writing it.  Thank you to you (I'm sorry I don't remember your handle) and everyone else for the reviews.  Y'all rock! 

Gallant didn't get much sleep that night and when he walked into the ER for his 9 a.m. shift, his incessant holding in of yawns, caused him to tear up.  

"Hey Gallant, growing young boy like yourself miss his 8:00 bedtime last night?"  Jerry teased while stuffing the last bit of a cinnamon roll into his mouth.  

"Something like that." was the only answer he could muster.  It wasn't like Gallant to be unkind but lately he had found himself less willing to but up with the insults he received from his coworkers.  He grabbed a couple of charts and went off speedily to the Exam 2 bed.  Opening the curtain he saw a handsome looking man in his mid-twenties.  The patient's chart told of "flu-like" symptoms but one look at this patient and Gallant knew there was something more going on.

"Mr. Leonard, how long have you been HIV+?"

"Um… about six moths doctor.  But I-I think I have already been, uh, helped."  He stammered nervously.  Though they appeared the same age, he was clearly uncomfortable speaking with Gallant.  _Sometimes the hospital coats are enough to scare them_ Michael heard Romano's voice in his head.  _Other times, I feel the need to do it on my own._   

Trying to establish a more comfortable report, Gallant continued, "You play hockey?"  Gallant kept his head in the chart as if this question were just as important as any medical question he could have asked.

"Used to."

"What position?"

"D."

"You look too small for defense."

"Well like I said, I used to.  You look to small for doctoring."

"Yeah, well I stood on my tip-toes to pass the gate.  Shh… don't tell."  Gallant looked up at the patient and the patient smiled back.  The patient then took a methodical glance up and down the doctor's body.  Gallant recognized the visual _checking-out_ he had received but he wasn't offended.  In actuality it make a welcome change to be misjudged as gay over being misjudged as an incapable med-student.   

Gallant looked down at the chart again, "are you taking the triple cocktail?

"No."

"AZT?"

"No."

Gallant put down his chart and looked him dead in the eyes.  "Have you sought any medical assistance for your disease?"

"I am now." 

"Fair enough" Gallant answered picking up the chart.  "I am going to go ahead and prescribe…"

"Dr. Gallant," a loud voice rang out from behind him, cutting him off.  It caught him so off guard that he dropped the chart and pad he was writing on.  "I can take it from here, Michael.  Go ahead and see if you can be some assistance to Carter."

"Yes Dr. Weaver," he answered gathering his stuff off the floor.  He handed the chart over to Kerry and whispered, "I'd like to speak with you when you get the chance."

"Certainly Michael.  I will meet you in my office in about an hour, ok?"

"Yes. Dr Weaver.  And Mr. Leonard…" he turned his attention back to the patient, "don't be afraid to ask for help." 

"Thank you Dr. Gallant."  The patient said honestly before noticeably slipping back against his bed, withdrawing again.

Gallant left the Exam room and checked to see that the board was relatively under control before slipping into the lounge and calling Dr. Romano.

"Hello." Romano answered roughly.

"Sorry sir, I didn't mean to wake you."

"There are few things I would rather wake up to.  So tell me Watson, everything in order?"

"Watson? Sir."

"Sherlock Holmes…. Tell me you've read The Speckled Band."

"No sir."

"The Hound of the Baskervilles?"

"No, Sir.  Sorry.  But I've heard of that last one.

"What is our educational system coming to?" Romano muttered under his breath before continuing aloud, "The point, Dr. Gallant, is… are you prepared?"

"Yes Sir.  I have a meeting with Kerry in an hour."

"Private location?"

"Her office."

"Excellent."

"I thought you might like that."

"I'll be expecting an update when you are through."

"Of course Sir.  Now about the other ways you would prefer to be woken up…"

"Goodbye Dr. Gallant." Robert cut him off.

"Goodbye Sir." Gallant answered before hanging up the phone with a smile.

Gallant knocked lightly on the door and waited for Weaver's permission to enter her office.  

"Michael, you have impeccable timing.  I was just finishing up some notes on Romano's triple-bypass from last week.  Can you sign off on these?" Weaver asked casually passing the chart across her desk to Gallant.

"Actually I wanted to talk with you about that.  I am felling a little uneasy about signing off on these charts."

Weaver looked up from her desk and at Gallant for the first time since he walked in.  She leaned back in her chair.  "What is troubling you?"

"Well, when I first started with Romano I had thought it would make sense for my name to be in charts.  I was on a voluntary rotation.  It didn't even really bother me when the two of you asked me to sign off on patients that I never assisted with.  But now that I will be moving back down to the ER permanently I am concerned with the paper trail I am creating."

"Michael, I understand your hesitation.  But I think this is something you should take up with Romano."

"Oh… I'm sorry.  I thought with your being Chief of Staff that you were the superior in these matters."

"Well, that's true."

"I mean everything Romano has done has been under your close supervision and approval, right?"

"Yes, when you put it that way.  It's true that he wouldn't be practicing at all if I hadn't allowed it.  But Michael this is a delicate situation.  And you and Romano have developed a relationship that goes beyond the hospital's chain of command.  I think you should talk to him."

"Maybe you're right." He finished signing the chart she gave him and passing it back to her.  He stood to leave. "Thank you Dr. Weaver." 

"Oh, you're welcome Michael." She answered looking back down to her charts,  "feel free to stop by if you have any other concerns."

"Oh, I will Ma'am.  I will."  

After hanging up with Gallant Romano busied himself with reviewing his e-mail box.  He created a file on his desktop with those messages that mentioned specifically County General and/or Dr. Weaver.  He hadn't realized how easy it was going to be to associate Weaver with his work.  He thought for a moment that he might have enough even without Gallant's efforts.  "But better safe than sorry," he said aloud, leaning down and rubbing Gretal's ears forcefully.

Romano was surprised when Gallant didn't call after his meeting with Weaver.  And when Gallant didn't respond to his pages Romano found he was getting angry with him.  Luckily Gallant was able to clear everything up when he came directly to Romano's home after his shift ended.  This time it was Gallant who had a plan.  


	36. Meeting With The Dark Side

***Thank you to everyone who is still sticking with me and reading this fanfic. School is back in session and I am finding less time to write. This is a rather short chapter but it's a needed one just in case all of you readers can't read my mind. Oh and special thanks to EBStarr for the inspiration for the title, Justine2 for constructive criticism that I couldn't agree with more, and chickweed for all of those exclamation points. ***  
  
". So it got me wondering about how high this all went up to. I mean covering up 30 patients in two months is not an easy thing to do. Even for Dr. Weaver." Gallant was doing his best to explain the research he had done today slow enough for Romano to comprehend.  
  
"And this was all started because Kerry interrupted your work with a patient in the ER today?"  
  
"It was more than that, Sir. There was something off about this patient. It was suspicious."  
  
Romano nodded and let Gallant continue with his story. "So I looked at the LWOBS cases and saw quite a few coincidences. They were all male. All about the same age presenting with the same systems. And they all came in on days when Dr. Weaver was scheduled to be in the ER,"  
  
"Well, Gallant, it is fascinating. But really, maybe she is just earning some rainbow-merit badge for single handedly privately treating all the gays of the greater Chicago area. It could only give her better press at this point."  
  
"That is actually my point, Sir. I was thinking about her promotion. She made it into the public eye awfully fast don't you think?"  
  
"Alderman?"  
  
"Exactly. I think I found a connection to him."  
  
Robert leaned back into his chair. Gallant had proved to be the perfect ally and Romano couldn't help but to smile as his apprentice so eagerly explain the connections he had made. "Here, let me show you." Gallant said reaching into his backpack and pulling out a file of papers he had photocopied. "And before I forget." he reached back into his sack and handed Romano the small cassette recorder that he had had concealed during his conversation with Weaver that morning in her office.  
  
Romano flipped open the player and remove d the small tape. He held it up between them. "Thank you Dr. Gallant." Michael smiled wide at Romano. "But, I tend to think we won't really be needing this, will we?"  
  
Gallant looked confused. "But Sir, this is the evidence we were going to use to get you back into Surgery legitimately."  
  
"Oh course, Gallant. But come on. With the new information you unearthed today, don't you see that we really could gain so much more?"  
  
Gallant looked down to his shoes. He didn't like the smarmy tone Romano's voice took on. "Our gain, or Dr. Weaver's loss?"  
  
"Hey Michael, you're in the big leagues now. You want that surgical-trauma fellow, don't you?"  
  
"Yes of course, but."  
  
"This is it Gallant." Robert cut him off and lifted up the file of papers. "This is how we get everything we want."  
  
And of course Gallant knew he was right. With nothing much more to say Gallant dismissed himself from Robert and allowed for the two of them to process their next steps individually. 


	37. Written into a corner, BULLSPIT!

Romano, fueled by the information Gallant had provided worked steadfast throughout the day. He mostly likely would have worked deep into the night had Elizabeth not call him before she went to bed.

"What." Romano spoke briskly, irritated by the interruption.

"Oh. Uh. hi." She stumbled caught off guard. "I just wanted to call to say goodnight. It's getting late." This was to be the first evening they would spend apart from one another since Elizabeth had learned about Romano's work at County.

"Lizzie." Romano spoke with a softened tone as he settled back into his chair comfortably. "So how was your day? Kill anyone today"

Elizabeth smiled, "well the day isn't over yet."

"I thought you said you were tired."

"Mostly."

"But not completely."

"Not totally."

"Be there is fifteen minutes."

"I'll answer the door if you're here in ten."

"Yes dear." He mocked before hanging up the phone and rushing to the door before Elizabeth could react.

In the fourteen minutes it took for Romano to make it to her front door she replayed their conversation a few times. She had every intention of just saying goodnight. It had been a rough day at work and Ella had been fussy about going down. But here she was pacing in her living room waiting for him. 

She checked herself in the mirror again. 

And then chastised herself for being so insecure again. 

The knock on the door was so soft she barely heard it. 

It helped that she was holding her breath.

"You're late." She said as she swung the door open.

"I thought you might say that," Romano answered stepping past her, into her living room. "So I come baring gifts."

"You do?"

"Why would I lie?"

"Oh yeah, Dr. Romano, the epitome of honesty."

"For that, I ought to just keep this." He teased as he removed a ring box from his coat pocket. Elizabeth saw the box and then silently walked past him with her head down and curled up on the corner of the couch. Her knees were tucked up to her chest. 

Her reaction surprised them both.

"Elizabeth?" Romano questioned placing the box back in his pocket and walking over to the couch. "Everything ok?"

She blushed trying to work through her emotions. She was fairly certain that there was no ring in that box. It was too soon for her and she figured Robert would probably never be ready for a commitment like that. Rationally she knew there was no ring in that box. But still, the sight of it rocked her. She mustered her courage and found her voice without looking at him. "That must be the smallest container of Ben and Jerry's they have ever made." 

"Cute. But no. I didn't bring ice cream this time."

"No?" 

"No. Actually today's present takes us back much further than our game of truths."

"Oh really?" She relaxed dropping her legs off the couch and looking at him squarely for the first time that night.

"Well hello there." He smiled.

Elizabeth leaned in and the two shared a brief kiss.

"So what's in this box of yours?"

Romano leaned back and took the box slowly out of his pocket again. "Now don't go running this time, I failed to bring my Nike's." He started to open it to her but then turned the box and looked at its contents himself. He snapped the box closed. "Do you remember the first time I wanted to ask you out?"

"Magoos?"

"No. It was before that. Back in England."

"What? When?" Elizabeth searched her memory. They had known one casually in England. The two even worked across from one another once or twice when she had applied for the Been to America internship that brought her to the States. Their relationship had bordered on flirtation over the past few years but she was certain that she had a strictly professional relationship with him during the interviewing process. 

"Do you remember the G-tube implantation on the Rearden case?"

"Yeah. It was unsuccessful. I thought I lost the fellow when she died."

"Oh yee of little faith."

"It was a routine procedure and the first I ever assisted you on. I really wanted to make it perfect. I really wanted to impress you."

"It was perfect. You did everything right. I knew it then."

"You knew that I did everything right? You were such an ass to after she died. I remember I went to your office to offer my condolences and you practically shoved me out. I was shocked when you chose me for the BTA."

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean, yes, I knew back than that you were going to make a great surgeon, but what I mean is, I knew then that I wanted to ask you out."

" And that is why you were so short?"

"Oh please, it's not a Sweet Valley High story. Trust me, I wasn't pulling your pig tails because I had a big crush."

"No?"

"Well maybe a little."

Romano leaned in and kissed her. This time their kiss was a bit more prolonged but they were hardly making out. They enjoyed their conversation as much as they enjoyed the physical connections from their lips. 

"So in this box is a little memento that Ms. Rearden gave me."

"A patient gave something to you? That hardly seems possible with your glowing bedside manner."

"Well maybe "gave" isn't the right word."

"Oh really? And what would be the appropriate words?"

"Stole from her stiff cadaver?" He offered meekly.

"Robert that's horrible." 

"Well yeah but romantic nonetheless." He turned the box around and opened it to her. Inside the rind box contained an unmistakable plastic circular medical piece from a g-tube."

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open.

"Catching flies?"

"I-I don't know what to say Robert. That is both the most sentimental and most disturbing thing I have ever seen. Both of which, I might add, I have grown to expect from you." Elizabeth took the ring out of the box and toyed with it between her fingers.

"Thank you."

"No Robert thank you. I really need to thank you for the past few weeks. You have really make me feel special and appreciated. And that's something I truly haven't felt in a long time."

They both leaned into their third session of kisses for the night. Elizabeth explored the corner of his lips with her tongue. The corners turned up in a smile. She leaned back and looked at his face. He blinked his eyes open. 

"What?" 

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing. You're looking at me."

"I like it when you smile."

"Good. I like to smile."

"One wouldn't think that having known you for the past seven years."

"Lizzie?"

"Yes."

"Shut up." He finished before kissing her again. 


	38. Fade to Black

Wow all those great reviews yesterday really helped me remember why I enjoyed writing fan fiction so much this past summer. Big warm-cozy-thanks to everyone who reviewed! I still have more of a story to tell, and I really didn't expect to tell this part of the story here, but hey TPTB can drive a person to do all sorts of unexpected things. I know it's short. 

Just deal. 

Enjoy. 

—Christina. 

Romano climbed forcibly atop Elizabeth without their kisses breaking. Her hands pressed hard against his back pulling him closer until her fingertips grew white pressure. Romano's grabbed at her waist, clutching the linen of her pants, dangerously close to ripping them off.

Elizabeth's mind raced. _Ella was sound asleep. _ She wasn't on-call tonight. And even if she were, her pager was safely stowed upstairs._ Nothing will stop us this time._ This would be the first time that she had been with anyone since Mark and while she worried about her own performance, she knew from their foreplay that Romano would be spot-on in his love making. _This is going to be magical._ She thought leaning her head back against the couch and letting Romano explore her neck with his warm tongue and nipping, teasing teeth. _Nothing will stop us this time. _She repeated to herself. And then to him, she pleaded, "Robert don't stop. Not tonight."

Robert had to catch himself. Stopping was the furthest thing from his mind, but now that she had brought it up 

He pulled back from her, and as her arms went up to him, pulling him back, he took a strong hold of her wrists. Their hands stood shaking with desire and restraint between them. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Elizabeth," he stared so deeply into her eyes she had to turn away at the sincerity of it. "This changes everything." He let go of one of her hands and gently turned her cheek to read her face. He saw tears brewing.

"Robert." She took a deep breath that caught in her throat, stifled. "Please, Robert," she turned her gaze to the floor to find the words, "Don't ask me if I'm sure. Just keep me from waiting." She turned back to his eyes on her own this time, "Please."

It wasn't what he had expected, but it was enough assurance for him to gently, cautiously, carry her up her stairs and keep them both from waiting any longer.


	39. School House Rock, ROCKS the morning

Warning! Wee bit of language. Sorry. Lizzie's feeling spunky this morning.

Elizabeth didn't wake before her alarm that morning. It was unusual, but considering what she had been through, physically, the night before, she couldn't be blamed. She opened her eyes to an empty bed. It was the same bed she slept in alone every night, but this morning, it felt, unmistakably, lonely. She wished that Robert had stayed. _He must have sneaked out after that last time._

She picked up the phone by her bed and started to dial his number. She previewed some messages in her head, "Last night was amazing" _nah, too cliché._ "My bed was awfully cold this morning, was yours?" _nah, too desperate. _"Fucker." _Tempting and accurate to what I am feeling, but maybe not._ She hung up the phone before he could answer.

She rationalized that she could come up with the perfect message over breakfast. She looked at her clock. It read 8:17am. Ella was usually awake by now. "I know I have an excuse, what's yours?" She questioned aloud. Elizabeth grabbed a robe from her bathroom and wrapped it loosely around her naked body. She contemplated for a moment getting dressed, but decided that was too much work for right now. As she walked towards Ella's room she heard the television on downstairs.

There was singing. And it sounded like a kids show. But it wasn't something she recognized. The tape stopped. Then she heard Robert's voice and a smile spread wide across her face.

" Now this here is your part. See. You say _lolly, lolly, lolly._"

"Lolly, lolly, dolly," Ella answered and giggled madly. 

"Good. Good, but faster this time. _Lolly, lolly lolly._"

"Lolly, lolly, lolly"

"Get your adverbs here." He spoke in tune.

"Lolly, lolly, lolly" her daughter's voice repeated on cue.

"Selling adverbs here."

Elizabeth stepped into the living room. "What are you singing?"

"Uh-oh!" Romano dropped his mouth open in exaggerated surprise. "We're caught."

Ella looked at him and then over to her mom confused. "Ok, Dolly. Only Mommy."

Robert smiled, "Oh, okay, if it's only her." He turned his head back and winked at Elizabeth and then carried on as if his only purpose for being there was to play with Ella.

"Mommy, Dolly, make song."

"Well no Ella, I didn't make it up. It's been around for quite a few years now. School House Rock. I really can't take the credit."

"Were you singing about adverbs?" 

Ella climbed off the couch and walked over to her toy basket effectively putting an end to their singing lesson. Elizabeth took her spot on the couch next to Robert. Robert strained his neck, to look around Elizabeth, to where Ella was playing. "Hey Ella, what about me?"

"You play Mommy. BLUES!" She squealed finding her Blue's Clues activity desktop.

"Well if I must," he whispered with sexuality dripping from his grumbled tone. He leaned over and kissed her collarbone. His right hand traced the opening of her robe. His index finger grazed her skin. Her head fell back in pleasure. He sat up abruptly. "It's almost too easy."

"Bastard." Elizabeth slugged him, in jest, on his arm.

"Hey now, don't get violent. I bruise easy. See." He leaned his head to one side revealing a small bruise on his neck. A mark of passion from the previous night. 

Elizabeth's hand went to her mouth in a gasp, "Robert, I am so sorry."

"Don't be." He smiled. "I kind of like it. It makes me feel like a first year med. student again."

"Yeah and we _both _know how long it's been since then." She teased.

" Don't start with me, or you'll be making your own breakfast," he warned rising and walking towards the kitchen. Once the door swung closed she safely answered.

"Just as long as I don't have to wake up alone again."


	40. Third Degree of Seperation

So it dawned on me the irony of my comments I had made to EBStarr when reviewing her fanfic. I lamented about the lack of Cordano-fic updates. So ok I'm updating mine. Hopefully, this won't stop at two now that are being written. 

Sorry there's not Cordano dialogue in this chapter. There will be in the next. 

Romano had left the Corday home shortly after breakfast. Ella had remembered Robert's previous agreement for a trip to the zoo and Romano found he had to set a date with her before leaving. He had made a disparaging remark about having to follow orders so soon into their "relationship" but the weight of the comment didn't seem to phase Elizabeth. He left with a small kiss goodbye to both of them and a promise of a phone call.

She showered slowly once Chris had arrived. She liked the feel of warmth on the tired muscles that hadn't been used in such a long time. She checked herself over in the mirror and was thankful that despite her lax exercise regiment she was able to maintain her shapely figure. She had asked Chris to watch Ella out of habit and a need to keep Ella's schedule as regular as possible. 

Elizabeth had the day to herself and she couldn't be in higher spirits. She decided to go for a run. It wasn't typical of her but neither was last night. She rather liked doing the unexpected. She removed her running shoes from the top shelf of her closet. As she dressed she wondered if Robert ran. He was certainly fit. Hs physique didn't go by unnoticed once it was completely revealed to her. _He must have a daily routine._

Romano did of course. Only it didn't consist of running outside. In fact the only times he was ever to be found in the park was with the company of Gretel. Romano had found his pace on his treadmill and his sweat had gone from beads to streams. He closed his eyes and sprinted the last three minutes. Stepping from the machine he patted himself dry with a hand towels and inhaled deeply. 

He felt good today. 

He felt downright antsy. 

He felt like meeting with Weaver. 

Weaver had grown accustomed to spending her entire working hours hauled up in her office. She had taken on so many responsibilities with both her high profile position as Chief of Staff and her work with Alderman she hardly found time to monitor the staff she hired. She closed her eyes and sat back, stretching in her reclining office chair. He was relieved that Robert had chosen to stay away. 

She had needed his help while securing a new surgeon but now that she had hired Dr. Steele, she'd be content never seeing Romano again. She smiled at the thought of never having to deal with his cocky, smarmy, overpowered

"Ah, the blind joy that comes with power"

Weaver sat forward in her chair and opened her eyes reluctantly to Romano.

"I know that smile well. Careful Kerry you know what happens when rulers get too comfortable in their thrown." 

"Robert. To what do I owe the pleasure."

"Oh believe me Kerry, there will be no pleasure in this at all. Well at least not for you."

"Robert. Do you have an appointment? I am very busy, and your idle threats are so unbecoming."

"You're right Kerry." Robert smirked and turned his back to her, relishing her attitude. He could see how secure she felt sitting in his office, behind his desk, in his chair or rather the office, desk and chair that should be his as Chief. He turned back to her suddenly and leaned across the desk until he was uncomfortable close to her face. "Let's just cut to the chase."

"Oh sure Robert, weathered surgeon that you are, I'm sure you're capable of cutting to the chase as a matter of fact, you're quite well versed in the received end of chopping too. Aren't you? Robert? So really, let me begin. **You** no longer work here. And while this is a public hospital my office is not open to anyone who just happens on by on the street. So why don't you gather your little books and toys from the recovery room and leave." She stopped and let the verbal order hang in the air.

"Tsk tsk tsk Kerry. It's such a shame you feel that way. Here I was going to lay my eggs all out on the table" He lifted a manila folder from his briefcase and held it tauntingly in front of her. "But now I think I'd rather see you squirm. You see Dr. Weaver what I have right here is everything I need for me to be sitting there, in a much more stylish and comfortable chair and you to be well who the hell cares where you will be."

Weaver broke his gaze and looked down to the floor. She was furious that he had somehow gotten the upper hand. She couldn't let him know how curious she was to finding out the contents of that file. "Well Robert, if that's all, I have plenty of work to do here." She picked up a pile of charts on her left, straightened it, and then placed it on her right. 

"Oh sure," he stood and walked to her door and opened it. He froze in the doorway staring at the knob. "Alderman's a busy man. I'd hate to be cause of his having to wait." The door swung closed behind him.


	41. PILLOWless silentTALK

I wonder if it'll be heard trying to keep the characters in character since I won't be watching the show after thanksgiving? Anyway thanks for the steadfast reviews from Sparky, Phantom, and my fanfic-inspiring muse EBStarr. I hope you enjoy this somewhat fluffy somewhat throw away chapter. 

Romano rarely replayed his conversations in his mind. Unfortunately, the one with Kerry had him in a daze his entire drive home. He was certain that she was shaken when he left her office. Her sharp intake of breath at the sound of Alderman's name was enough to solidify that there was definitely a score one for him. The next step had to be played carefully. He had offered Kerry much more than he cared to. He was bluffing with his waving around of the folder and admitting he had a plan. The truth was all his had was information. He had been sorting through the ramifications of who to reveal this information to, last night, when he was interrupted with the phone call from Elizabeth. 

Not that it wasn't a welcome distraction.

Once Romano arrived to his home he felt a familiar loneliness settle in him. He looked at his heavily brown-hue living room and still felt that same professional depth that he had aimed for in the design, but this time there was a notable inhumanity to it all. Robert quickly strapped a leash around Gretal and headed out to the park. 

Elizabeth had reached that elated state of exercise where she felt like she could run at this pace forever. She closed her eyes slowly and felt the cool breeze on her damp skin. She opened her eyes and reluctantly looked at her watch. She knew she would regret it if she continued to run. Elizabeth slowed to a walk and felt her face flood with warmth and perspiration. She suddenly felt very tired and settled in a nearby park bench. She was resting comfortably here, still upright, but with her eyes closed when Romano approached her. 

"Corday! Can't you hear that paging? Those Neanderthals in the ER can't seem to screw in a light bulb without your expertise today!" 

Elizabeth smiled before opening her eyes. "Robert. What are you doing here?"

"What can I say, I get nostalgic for the homeless on Wednesday afternoons. I figure it's either this park or Cook County. And it smells better here."

"Missing the homeless? No. I don't think so. What are you doing here really?"

"Best crack this side of the river?"

"Strike two."

"I was lonely."

"Really?"

"Oh don't let it go to you head."

"Yes Robert."

"So, your turn. Your bed's a bit on the lumpy side but I seem to recall it slightly more comfortable than this wooden bench."

"I was running."

"So I smell."

"Shut up Robert." 

He opened his mouth to respond but then shook his head in submission. After a beat he offered, "well I'm pretty sure my home is closer than yours from here. Would you like to take advantage of my facilities? Can I interest you in a nice cool shower? Towels and company are provided by the management free of charge."

Elizabeth's immediate reaction was to decline but she had to admit the idea of climbing onto the El as sweaty as was, wasn't that appealing. "Really Robert? You don't mind if I take a quick shower?"

"Not at all."

"I sure am glad you ran into me here today. You're my hero."

"All in a day's work." He replied before taking her hand and helping her off the bench. They walked in synchronous step with Gretal between them back to Romano's home. Once they arrived Romano gather a couple of his fluffiest towels and showed Elizabeth to his master bathroom. Before heading downstairs to fix a snack he laid out on his bed a pair of sweats that he was certain would fit Elizabeth comfortably. It was important for Robert that Elizabeth feel at ease in his home. 

Romano's home was much less desolate than it was an hour prior. 

He gave her a full ten minutes after he heard the water shut off before he came upstairs with a tray of fruit. Robert knocked softly with the back of his hand before pushing his bedroom door open enough to set the food down on a dresser. As he entered the room fully he put his hand across his eyes comically with a big gap between his fingers. "You decent?"

There was no reply.

Robert dropped his hand when he saw that she had fallen asleep atop his blankets still wrapped in his oversized towel. He walked quietly over to her and removed lifted the seats off the bed and placed them on a chair. He then pulled the blankets down on as best as he could around her. 

"Lizzie. Hey climb in, ok? I don't want you catching a cold."

She mumbled something about 5-more-minutes but didn't move. Robert tried to lift her up himself but with his mechanical arm's inability to hold much weight it was futile. 

He leaned his body over her and then lowered close to her ear and whispered, "Lizzie. Please. Can you climb into bed?"

She opened her eyes briefly and sighed, "Robert." She reached her arms around his head and pulled him gently down to her stomach. "Stay." His cheek had found the opening of the towel as she brought his head down to her. He nuzzled a bit against the smooth skin of her belly and inhaled the clean scent. She rubbed the outline of his ear and giggled. "Robert. You stubble tickles." She explained having woken up a bit more.

He froze feeling guilty. "I'm sorry let me just go fix" he tried to lift himself off of her but she had a firm grasp of his head. 

"It's fine. Really. I like it." She reassured.

Slowly Romano leaned up from her grasp and climbed under the covers himself. Elizabeth followed suit. 

Just before she drifted off in the warmth of the comfortable bed and body beside her, she thought back to the last time she snuggled up to someone for an afternoon nap. It had to be college. She smiled and adjusted, pushing in even further against his chest. She felt young with Robert. She didn't feel like an overworked single mother lying here with him. She felt like she had a crush.


	42. Leading Up to The Unweaving

Romano had awoken early that morning. He missed Elizabeth but it had been her idea for them to take things slow for Ella's sake. He didn't agree with her precautions, since Ella had shown a real affection for Robert over these past few months, but he respected them. Robert folded his newspaper up and set it on the table before flipping through the mail he had let pile up on his counter. Various magazines and promotional ads for credit cards were tossed casually into the garbage. He looked over at the clock on his stove. It read 8:02. _That's not TOO early? Right? _He picked up the phone and stared at the numbers. As if these few minutes of hesitations would be the ones that would assure her being awake. _Be awake. Be awake. Be_

The phone rang.

It startled him and he dropped the phone. 

He picked it up and spoke seductively into the phone, expecting it to be Elizabeth, "Helllllloooooo." He smiled at the idea of her not being able to wait to make this call either. He imagined her sitting at her kitchen table watching the seconds tick by. Trying not to sound too eager but knowing this phone conversation was the best possible way to start the day off. 

"Robert. It's Kerry."

__

Ugh. He sighed

"I can sense by your silence that you are happy to hear from me this morning."

"What do you want?"

"Now is that any way you should speak to your former employer?"

"Don't romanticize it Kerry. I was never subservient to you."

"Well that's true, Robert" she was cringing behind her jovial remarks. It killed her to make this call, a textbook necessary evil. "Listen, the fact of the matter is, you need a job. And I have learned County might just have a spot available. Part time. On call. Weekends and nights."

"Goodbye, Kerry." Romano stated briskly clicking the phone off.

"Shit." Kerry cursed as her phone line went silent. She stayed at the receiver weighing her options. _Well that didn't go as well as it could have._ Her eyes darted about the room as she considered the least painful next step. Her phone started to beep from it not being hung up. She set the receiver down. "Shit."

__

What the hell was that? Romano questioned. He looked down to the phone puzzled. There was no reason to rethink his actions. Kerry's offer was ludicrous. But it confused him all the same. 

"Snarfffff," Gretal sneezed from the living room. It interrupted Robert's thoughts. "Gretal? Want a walk?" He stepped out of the kitchen and grabbed his coat and her leash, "What to go outside?" Reluctantly Gretal stood and walked over to his side as if she knew that this walk was more for him than for her.

The pair opened the door and both took a small step back surprised that the stop was not empty. "Gallant. Hi. Um. Hello. What are youplease come in."

"Thank you sir. I am sorry to disturb you this morning."

"No, it's fine. Gretal was just trying to talk me into a walk. She is so needy." Robert explained removing the leash from her collar.

"Shurloph!" Gretal shook in protest then retreated to her pillow in the corner.

"Don't you take that tone" Robert began in feigned protest to Gretal. 

Gallant cut him off, " Dr. Romano there is something important about to happen with our little project."

"Hmm I figured. The wicked wench of the southbeach gave me call this morning."

"The who? Sir."

"Never mind. How did you come across this information?"

"Shirley overheard to the nurses."

"Awe, County's very own Underground Railroad."

"Something like that. Shirley heard that Kerry has sent a request to the board to open a new center at the hospital for Gay, Lesbian, Bisexual, and Transgendered Health Care." 

"Hmm a modest proposal."

Clearly missing the Jonathan Swift reference Gallant continued, "But don't you see Sir? This means everything Kerry did, she can cover, now that her patients will have records that are legit." 

"Yes, I see."

"But" Gallant began again confused, but then realizing he had nothing further to add he ended, "is there anything more that I can do."

"No. You've been a big help Gallant. Really. And don't worry about this little bit of _news_," Romano comforted, the wheels in his brain clearly spinning a plan. All it does is speed up my plans a bit."

Romano bid Gallant a good day before retiring to his study. He had an e-mail to write. An e-mail and a meeting to plan. It wasn't until much later that he realized the day wasn't turning out to be that bad after all, even without his morning call to Elizabeth.


	43. Meeting With the Board

It was a big day for her. The end to all of her apprehensions about how Romano could screw her over. She had confirmed the agenda of their board meeting with Julie who had first been Anspaugh's secretary, Robert's secretary, and then Anspaugh's again as he reclaimed his position as Chief of Staff. Kerry had spent a considerable amount of time over the last few weeks confirming that her new center proposal would be accepted. The heads of both radiology and records gave their approval to her immediately and while X-ray and extended convalesce care took some time to persuade she was confident that she had their support as well. But it was all just words until they called to vote today in she checked her watch _shit! It's started already._ She quickened her pace to the elevator.

The ride allowed her to think over her day. Kerry was relieved to have such a supportive staff. She had asked John Carter to fill in for her, in case she was a few minutes late. It had been a strange day in the ER. Michael, who had usually been so capable, today seemed completely inept today. He had the most basic questions for her with each and every patient. 

She opened the door quietly and scurried to the open seat next to John. 

"Thank you Dr. Weaver for gracing us with your late but necessary presence." Anspaugh delivered swiftly.

"I'm so sorry, I"

"Save it. Were all busy people, let's just move on. Request for three more OB nurses," he turned to face the dark haired woman sitting across from John. "Sorry Dr. De Vous, we just don't have the money this quarter."

"I understand." She muttered.

Kerry took that as a final opportunity, "Rebecca, the ER could probably spare 80 hours a week in support staff." She tossed John Carter a stern look as he scoffed audibly.

"That would be great, Kerry. I appreciate it." Rebecca smiled broadly.

"Go ahead, throw her a bone." A barely audible voice whispered from behind the closed door in the back of the room.

"Excellent. Thank you Dr. Weaver." Anspaugh concluded and turned the page over on the notes he had in front of him.

"Now, as for the repairs in the OR. Dr. Corday, have you spoken to the contractor? The repairs were to be done two weeks ago. Now, I can appreciate the work involved, but non-elective surgeries can only put off for so long."

"Yes. Of course. It's cutting into all of our schedules Donald. They have assured me that they will be cleared out and all room will be cleared within the week."

"I certainly hope so." Anspaugh crossed some of his notes; presumably noting that the OR repairs question had been covered.

"Agreed." Elizabeth stated and then looked down to her lap. She knew what was next on the agenda and she could hardly contain her eagerness.

"Now about the Cancer wing. With Northwestern's latest expansions on their Cancer treatment center, we have an open department here at Cook County. Dr. Weaver has proposed a clinic for Gay, Lesbian, Bisexual, and Transgendered Health Care. Your proposal states that over 85% of costs will be coming from the estate of former Dr. Steele. Is that still the case?"

"Yes Donald. While Dr. Steele was with us for a very short period of time, I have assurance from his wife and their lawyer that he would very much be interested in sponsoring our facility." 

"Well I see need no reason to deny these accommodations. Is there anyone else here who is opposed? Dr. Shepherd?"

"Not at all Donald. I think there is a need, and if Kerry is willing to head the renovations, it seems like a worthwhile addition." There were committal nods from other around the table. 

"Well actually, you bring up an interesting point." Anspaugh began, "Dr. Weaver, I would like to speak to you privately after this meeting, but as for who will be organizing this department, I did have a proposal."

"But Donald. I" Kerry interjected.

"Please Dr. Weaver, let me finish. A Dr. Susan" he looked down to his notes to refresh him memory.

"Lewis." John and Elizabeth finished in unison.

Kerry looked back and forth to them confused.

"Yes, Dr. Lewis from the ER has volunteered to head this new department. And while salary negotiations are confidential, her request is minimal considering the amount of additional duties her new position will bring."

Kerry couldn't hold her tongue any longer. "Donald. Dr. Anspaugh. I think this is a huge mistake Susan had neither the strength or the experience to handle"

"That is true, Dr. Weaver, but I have been assured that she will be given all the guidance necessary from a former member of this staff. Julie." He turned his attention to his secretary who was quietly taking minutes in the back of the room near the far door. "Could you please have Dr Lewis and her mentor, join us."

She stood and opened the door. "They are ready for the two of you to join us now."

"Thank you, Julie." Susan answered as she and Dr. Romano entered the boardroom.


	44. Conclusions

Okay so it's been months and I have more or less moved on and away from this story. But just so it's not left unfinished forever, here's the concluding chapter. This takes place several months after the last chapter. If you enjoyed this one, my first attempt at fanfiction, there are two others out there now that I've worked on... "A Home Away From Home" story id: 1764069 and "Occupational Hazards" story id: 1928690. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
"So really despite the expected stumble and pratfalls that occurred in the first couple of weeks, everything is going exceptionally well. Granted our load is a little light but I am sure that it'll just take some time for the word to get out about our humble department here."  
  
"I had no doubt in my mind Dr. Lewis."  
  
"Well thank you Dr. Romano. I couldn't have done it without your... your..." Susan pulled the phone away from her mouth as she struggled for right words. These past few months the infamous Romano had really become a real comrade to her.  
  
"Come on Dr. Lewis you must be able to find a way to complete that sentence. Charm? Overwhelmingly good looks?"  
  
"Yes but aside from that. Really Robert, you have down more than just prepare me for this position. You trusted me enough to recommend as a department head. I was years away from obtaining that on my own."  
  
"Well Susan, frankly speaking, what were my other options? With Carter taking the ER and Weaver's move to dietary, you were the most qualified."  
  
"Better watch it Robert compliments like that could really give a person a big head. No wonder Elizabeth sticks around. It's all about making the woman in your life feel good, isn't it?"  
  
"We are not that close Dr. Lewis." He delivered sternly.  
  
"Well no, Robert we're not. But we could be." She flirted.  
  
"I.. uh.. I. Dr. Lewis. I am... I'm... glad that your department is doing so well."  
  
"Oh relax Robert. Your much better half is right here goading me."  
  
"So I see." Robert replied stepping off the elevator and finding the two women's bright teethy smiles staring back at him behind the counter. He approached the desk swiftly clicking his phone closed.  
  
"I thought I warned your two about ganging up on me. Only if I can video tape." He felt much more comfortable speaking to Susan in front of Elizabeth. He stepped along side Elizabeth and after taking a cursory look around the empty department he kissed her hungrily on the ear.  
  
"Ugh! That's my cue to leave." Susan announced before picking up a couple of charts and casually spinning away from the couple.  
  
"Alone at last." Robert whispered wrapping his arms around her waist, from behind, and pulling her closer to him.  
  
Elizabeth closed her eyes and learned into his embrace. She was allowing his warmth to wash over her and had nearly forgotten her surroundings when the phone rang out. "I guess that's the sound of paradise lost," she smiled pulling away and adjusting her scrub top.  
  
Susan came behind the counter but stood at the phone farthest from her boss and his girlfriend. "GLBT health care, Dr. Lewis speaking... Yes... Right that is exactly why we are here... Certainly... Anytime. Okay. Goodbye." She hung up the phone lightly and then slowly turned to them making sure she wasn't interrupting. "So glad that one of us could do some work here on the clock." She smiled.  
  
"Good point. Dr. Corday..." Robert looked down to his wrist where there was no visible watch. "It looks to be time to head home for the evening. I don't suppose you need a ride?"  
  
"As a matter a fact I do. Hudson and Oak. Are you sure it's not too far out of your way?"  
  
"No as a matter of fact I live right around there myself."  
  
"Fancy that." She smiled taking his hand and walking past Susan to the elevator.  
  
"Oh geez... you two really don't have to carry on with me. I'm on to your games. You two have been shacking up since May."  
  
Robert turned back to her just as they reached the doors. "The games aren't for your Dr. Lewis. They're for us."  
  
--Curtains 


End file.
